<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reluctant Fiance by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686697">The Reluctant Fiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507'>PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reluctant Fiancé [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, M/M, Reluctant groom, Romance, Slow Burn, Which is to say not at all, also gay marriage isn't illegal in this world, i didn't research this all that much, if you're a history buff I'm sorry, like don't loook too closely, victorian era-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulsive and short tempered Lord Philip Mallory is impoverished nobility. His parents insist on living a life of incredible luxury far beyond their means as they sink deeper and deeper into debt. His life is interrupted suddenly when his parents promise him in marriage to the son of the famous Shawduns of Shawdun Shipping: A rich, successful family, swimming in money, needing only a title to be the toast of society. </p><p>It’s that simple: The Mallory’s lose their debt and the Shawdun’s gain Mallory’s titles. And all they had to do was trade away their sons to do it. Philip balks at the idea of being traded away, and worse matched to Henry--charming, polite, tall and handsome Henry Shawdun who would be so much easier to hate if only he were more like Philip. Philip determines to do whatever he can to break off the engagement before he's trapped at Henry Shawdun's side. Forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reluctant Fiancé [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Simply Charmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's the deal. I thought of this story, fell immediately in love with the premise and jumped right into writing it. Before I knew it, I was looking at over 20,000 words and was deeply in love with both of my leads. The entire story is written in first person from Philip's perspective (I'm not particularly fond of stories that go back and forth, but maybe I'll do a bonus chapter from Henry's perspective at some point.) </p><p>This isn't beta-read, so all grammar and spelling errors are my own, as well as historical inaccuracies, read the tags, I seriously didn't research shit before I started because I knew that if I stopped to research, I would get bored and discouraged. Just take it for what it is. Or don't. I'm not here to tell you how to live.</p><p>Anyway, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Precious moments of freedom. So rare. So beautiful when they present themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if one has to jump over a fence and crawl through a hedge to get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young man, I'm afraid we don't cater to your taste here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over my shoulder at the matronly voice. She sounded morbidly disapproving. I looked around. Colorful flower prints carefully folded and stacked on tables. Dress forms and a sewing desk completed the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just my luck I landed through the window of a dress shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat. "Madam, rest assured, you absolutely do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed at me, as I assumed she would. I didn't have Henry's magical way of charming any lady, no matter the age. I didn't have a lot of things Henry had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one thing he was missing, that he would never get if I could help it. I summoned my most winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. Sir Philip Mallory at your service." Her glare lost some of its edge when I mentioned my title. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> title. "Madam, I have a lady in my life and I want her to have the best. Word has it, your shop is where one can find the best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell in the shop rang. Thank the good Lord, another customer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it seems as though you are about to engage with another customer." I looked around eagerly. "I'll wait here and peruse these fabrics while I decide." And enjoy the sweetness of freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her glare hardened. "Young Sir, this is the back room. We don't allow our patrons into the back room. Come up to the front and we can talk about your lady all you'd like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." We walked through a long, dim hallway toward the front of the store. I would stay away from the windows. If Henry found me in here, I would never hear the end of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you describe your lady." It wasn't a suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" I thought of Henry with a chuckle, "Dark hair, a delicate build, eyes a royal blue, the fairest skin in the land, marred only by a few freckles." I sighed heavily for good measure. "I love her dearly, and I want a frock that would do her every angle favor so the rest of the world can see her beauty as I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It sounds as though the rest of the world shouldn't need help seeing her effervescent beauty." Came a deep voice from the front of the store. "But I declare offense that you should find yourself so besotted with a lady and be brazen enough to declare as much with your betrothed within hearing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze. Hand over my mouth, to stop any ungentlemanly phrases escaping, I looked up. Henry regarded me calmly, his amusement only evident in his royal blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also wonder when you would have had a moment to chase this lady when we spent the past month in the country with your parents." Now he grinned outright at me, enjoying my embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the lady’s raspy chuckle from behind me. "Is this young man yours, Mr. Shawdun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and winked at her. "I'm afraid so, Mrs. Blethely." He looked back at me, and while his mouth still smiled, his eyes had gone dark. "I looked away for just a moment to purchase a trinket for him--by his request--and the moment I looked back, he was gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down as the older woman clicked her tongue at me. "Naughty indeed." A small wizened hand reached for my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "It's a wonder you have patience for this young buck, Mr. Shawdun." She sighed. "But then, that's this young man for you. A troublesome--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am standing right here!" Shame and irritation laced my words with venom. It was bad enough I'd been caught in a dress shop by Henry, but to then be chastised by some old sewing wench past her prime?! It really was unacceptable. "We're leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked down at me smugly. "Are you sure? I'm certain the good Mrs. Blethely can find something suitable to your taste--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached for the nearest heavy object--a hat mold-- and threw it at him. He jumped to the side and it sailed past his shoulder right into the mirror, shattering it. Mrs. Blethely gasped in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize!" Henry's voice carried a warning, but I disregarded it. Of the two of us, I was the only nobleman until this unfortunate union, and he ought to remember that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like hell! You'll apologize for me and pay for it! This is your fault!" I rushed for the door, but his hand caught my shoulder and turned me back around. I turned to look at him, ready to give him a good whack if needed to remind him of his place. His eyes burned at me, annoyance and anger mixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Temper, Mr. Shawdun. It wouldn't do to make a spectacle of yourself in front of the middle class, or they might think you were putting on airs." I knew I was really pushing his limit now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize to Mrs. Blethely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She had it coming. She mocked me! And you let her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You made a mockery of yourself without either of our help, you spoiled brat. Now apologize."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not my keeper, Henry, leave me be!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was far taller than I, and bigger, and he was pushing both to his advantage, practically shoving my shoulder into the floor. "You will tell Mrs. Blethely you are sorry for making such a spectacle and breaking her personal items, or I will send the bill to your father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father. My father who had gambled away all we had. Who, in his search for a way out, sought out the first merchant who would consider me a viable wedding partner, a man who had everything except a title. They made a deal. All debts paid, and my father would never enter another card room. My father redeemed his debts by gambling away the last thing he had: me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father could not afford the wine he drank or the chair he sat in. He accrued debt with every purchase, debt I would be paying in one fell swoop through this marriage. My father could not afford to fix this woman's mirror. Like me, he was reliant on the goodwill of the ever wealthier Shawdun family. I laughed bitterly. In the halls of the Young Gentleman’s Academy,  I could pull rank with my title to get all manner of favors. But in the real world, Henry held the purse strings to my life and success. I hated it. I hated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize, Mrs. Blethely." I muttered. Then I stomped on Henry's foot with all the weight and anger I could muster. He grunted in pain and his hold loosened. I ran from the shop.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Marriage Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip tries to learn the exact stipulations of the engagement in the hopes of wiggling his way out of it. It's rather more complicated than he had hoped...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And he has grown up so much, of course! A lovely young man. And with wonderful prospects, too, you would of course have seen in the papers about his engagement to Henry Shawdun?" My mother tittered over a glass of brandy, waving her fan freely at the assembled ladies in the room. She was a tiny woman, and  the generous cream-colored sofa she sat in almost swallowed her. </p><p>In my single-minded desperation to get home, I had forgotten that she would be entertaining today. I had hired the first hackney that would take me and ran into the house, winded and rumpled. Her friends turned to look at me, genteel smiles freezing at my harried appearance.</p><p>"Philip?" The couch released my mother as she stood to look at me. "I thought you were spending the day with Henry?" Her tone told me that all her assembled friends <em> knew </em> I was to spend the day with Henry and I had better come up with a convincing story fast. </p><p>"He started feeling quite ill, I'm afraid. Heat exhaustion, Henry thinks. He sent me home post-haste to refresh myself so I would not feel the same." I laughed with a dry throat. "A day like this, we were so lost in each other we didn't stop for even a sip of water. He sends his apologies." My own words were giving me heat exhaustion. I put my hand to my forehead. "But I'm afraid he was too right in his fears, because I do feel a bit of a headache. Do excuse me ladies, I should lie down." With a small, polite bow and a pointed look at Mother, I headed to the stairs with as much grace as a dusty coat and flyaway hair would allow. </p><p>I did have a headache. I hadn't drunk enough that day, and had spent the better part of the afternoon dodging through odd nooks of the city in my mad dash for freedom.</p><p>Or the illusion of freedom. I knew at the end of the day, no matter how far I ran, he would eventually appear, waving the marriage contract in my face with my hopeful parents and a solemn priest in tow. </p><p>Truly there was nothing much wrong with Henry. He was rich and generous with his funds. And handsome; my description at the dress shop <em> was </em> accurate in every way except the slight build and the freckles. As for build, he had a naturally strong build, tall and muscular. And as for the freckles, those were mine. And if I could give them to him, I would. </p><p>No, it wasn't Henry's appearance or lack of eligibility that made me resent him so. It was his personality--smug, self-assured, cocky--and the painful fact that I was inescapably tied to him for the rest of my life. His every smirk reminded me that we would be shackled together, and there was nothing I could do about it. When he entered a room it became a jail, and my every dash from his company was my own small way of fighting to breathe. </p><p>There had to be a way to break this engagement. Surely the contract came with its own set of loopholes, how's and heretofore’s, <em> something </em>.</p><p>If only I could get a glimpse of it. There were only two copies, one held by my father in his private deposit box and another held in the Shawdun mansion, presumably under lock and key. I refused to go to Shawdun mansion except under duress; I hadn't been there since the engagement dinner two years ago except when dragged by my parents for social to do's. </p><p>Desperation required I make an exception. If I so much as made an innocent inquiry as to our copy of the contract my father would become suspicious. Nothing would get in the way of him being able to continue his wanton lifestyle. I went to rest with this idea firmly in my mind. </p><p>And woke up the next morning with a plan.</p><p>Putting on my finest cravat and hose, I reached for one of my nicer suits of clothing, gritting my teeth as I peeled off the tailor's card with Henry's name on it. If I were to show up unannounced, I would have to do all else I could to make a good impression. And pray that Henry was in a good mood and ready to oblige my unusual request.</p><p>I grabbed a gentleman's taxi this time, riding in clean comfort to the Shawdun family's massive mansion. They lived right next to the Countess in town and,title or not, were one of the most influential names in the city. The townhouse had a massive garden, with a long path leading to the front of the house. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Is Mr. Henry Shawdun at home this morning?"</p><p>"I'm afraid Master Henry is out visiting. Is he expecting you?"</p><p>I thought quickly. "Ah, yes. Indeed he is. We arranged to meet in his study not five minutes from now. If you would be so kind as to escort me there, I'm more than happy to wait for him to conclude his other business and meet me then; he told me himself I was free to make myself comfortable."</p><p>The butler nodded thoughtfully and led me through the house. "The young master Henry doesn't have a study, but I imagine he meant the business study. I will seat you there and send someone to inform you when he arrives."</p><p>"Thank you." I murmured, excitement warming the pit of my stomach. <em> This could not have gone better! </em> The butler led me into the study and shut the door behind him. </p><p>As soon as I heard the latch click, I stood. No telling how much time I would have before Henry arrived back home. I looked at the papers littering the top of the desk, but none were the one I needed. Then I gently opened the drawers one a time, rifling gently and making sure to replace everything exactly where I'd left it. Nothing.</p><p>In desperation, I glanced around the room, felt under the desk for a secret door, cabinet, a nook where a roll of paper could be hiding. My eye caught on a painting of Henry next to his father. They both looked solemnly at me, as though judging my every move. Henry, unlike myself, had inherited his father's traits, large built and dark hair with piercing blue eyes. I had inherited my mother's: small, though not as slight as she, with hazel eyes and <em> freckles. </em> I looked away from the photo, scowling.</p><p>Next to the painting on the wall was an ornate parchment, framed in a dark burnished wood. It looked like a certificate of sorts, signed at the bottom and stamped with two seals in blue wax. One was a simple merchant's seal, a hammer over a crate, that I recognized as the Shawdun family seal. The other one was... Ours.</p><p>I walked over to the frame, squinting to read the tangled script. <em> Surely this had to be it! </em> </p><p>"<em> In exchange for debts accrued over a lifetime, and the provision of a comfortable life, Sir Aloysius Mallory does promise his son, Philip Alexander in marriage to Henry Matthias Shawdun. In the union, Henry Matthias will take on the Mallory name and all titles owed to the family. The family endowment and all honors at court will be shared by the two as wedded partners. </em></p><p>
  <em> This is a declaration of engagement. The engagement cannot be annulled lest all forgiven debts be recounted and accrued to the Mallory name in payment of debt, in addition to ten thousand pounds in payment for embarrassment to the Shawdun family name." </em>
</p><p>I sighed in defeat. Never in a thousand years could we pay such a sum. Blearily I read on.</p><p>
  <em> However, if Henry Shawdun conceives a child with another partner, thus performing a breaking of trust and shaming Philip Alexander, the marriage will be annulled and all debts assumed by the Shawdun family shall remain their responsibility, and the ten thousands pounds penalty will not apply. However, no further assets will be sent to the Mallory household and all ties broken thereforth. </em>
</p><p>I felt a glimmer of hope at that. Such a debt I at least had a prayer of paying.</p><p>
  <em> In addition, if Mr. George Shawdun or Mr. Henry Shawdun were to annul the engagement himself, the above would apply, and they would owe two hundred and fifty pounds to the Mallory Family for embarrassment accrued.  </em>
</p><p>The bottom of the contract was signed by my father Aloysius Mallory and Henry's father, George Shawdun. I paid little attention to their signatures. Henry would never agree to annul our engagement, but if I could somehow put him in the path of a beautiful woman... Afterwards I would be near penniless, a working man with two aging parents in need of support, but I could do it. I <em> would </em> do it if it meant not spending my life tied permanently to that cursed man, at the disposal of his family and their every whim. The title-hungry new money would not be sucking me dry.</p><p>Gleefully, I turned to leave. I could feign a headache and get out of the house before Henry even arrived. I reached for the doorknob when it rattled under my hand and the large form of George Shawdun himself filled the doorway.</p><p>He was not as tall as Henry, and far rounder in the middle. His hair was silvering, but had not receded in the slightest, still spilling over his forehead in the fashion many of the rich merchant's class had taken to wearing about town. His eyes regarded me solemnly over a set of wire glasses. I felt like a crate of merchandise opened for his inspection.</p><p>"Young Sir Mallory. I wasn't expecting you here."</p><p>I summoned my most innocent and charming grin. "Mr. Shawdun. I came here by request of your son, but he never arrived for the appointment, and now I must return home to attend to my mother."</p><p>He sniffed at me curiously. "Of course. You will of course be attending our small to-do this weekend with Henry. I trust you saw the invitation? Our footman told me it was delivered straight into your hand." He smiled down at me, expectantly</p><p>
  <em> Disgusting social climbers! </em>
</p><p>I fought up a grin. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." <em> Unless Henry is unfit to be wed to me any longer. </em></p><p>Henry would conceive with a woman before the weekend, I was determined. It was only a matter of which one.</p><p>I pondered this problem as the same butler escorted me to the front door and into a waiting carriage. Certainly there was no shortage of women who would be eager to be wed into one of the richest families. I had already spent many a social gathering suffering their ire, glowering at me as though my attachment to one of the most eligible bachelors in the county was somehow my doing or something I was remotely pleased about. </p><p>Two particularly charming and aggressive specimens came to mind; Lady Evelyne Egret, and Lady Burnett de Witt. Of all the young women I knew who were eligible and jealous, they were as shameless as they were well attached. I quickly added Miss Lyla Havisham to the list, as she was a cunning, sharp woman who would be motivated to social climb. Any one of them being caught in an indiscretion would mean a quick marriage and my freedom. </p><p>When the taxi arrived home, I already had the beginnings of a plan in my head. A drawing room gathering. Intimate, low lighting. Wine and spirits flowing freely. Poetry, to feed the romantic air of the room. And then I would be called urgently away late in the evening, leaving a very drunk, hopefully aroused Henry alone in the company of three equally ambitious,  determined young ladies. The rest would surely take care of itself.</p><p>Chuckling, I hustled to my writing desk and went about writing the invitations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens! Also, bless Philip, I love his bid for freedom, but his gentlemen's finishing school really didn't endow him with much creativity. I would've just killed Henry, myself...</p><p>KIDDING! I love both my babies. And you'll learn Henry's side of the tale soon enough...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip works his scheme. The scheme also works Philip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are too kind to invite us all to such an intimate affair!" Lady Evelyn and Lady Burnett had arrived together, and the latter addressed me as soon as she waltzed into the parlour. "I had assumed you Mallory’s were all about cozying up to the nouveau riche." Burnett giggled delicately and glanced around the parlour, hoping her barb had hit the right audience. But Henry was not here yet. Nor, by my own plans, would he arrive for another half an hour. </p><p>"I prefer to think there is space for new friends and old. We shouldn't remain locked into ancient customs of fraternity. Ultimately we are the ones injured by such snobbery." I intoned.</p><p>The parlour door opened again to allow Miss Havisham through. She looked about uncertainly, noticing there were no other untitled in the room. She had no airs about her; out of the three ladies, she was the least scheming, though she was sharp. Of all three, I was cheering for her to get the golden egg. </p><p>"Please make yourselves comfortable while we wait on my betrothed." I murmured, reaching for the brandy and coated the bottom of a glass. The ladies tittered and I let the glass fill to the brim. <em> I will need this.  </em></p><p>"I must say, I was devastated to hear of your engagement to our circle’s most eligible bachelor." Murmured Lady Evelyn. "Really it was a blow." She sniffed</p><p>"He's only <em> one </em> of the most eligible, Lady Evelyn." Miss Havisham corrected. "There are quite a few who could match him for wealth."</p><p>"Ah, but influence! And ships!" Lady Burnett sniffed at her. "And surely even you would agree that he is by far the most charming and handsome."</p><p>In surprise, I looked down at my near-empty glass and reached for the decanter. <em> Just one more... </em> "I do apologize for having nabbed such a prize from under your noses, my ladies. But, I confess, it does give me great satisfaction to know that I will have such a man by my side in this life. I can only pray you too will be blessed with the same. But," I sighed, pouring myself a fresh drink. "There is really no one like him..." I trailed off, contemplating my glass.</p><p>"It is a wonder you got him at all, considering your family's most recent... <em> history </em>." Lady Burnett put just enough emphasis on “history” to remind the room at large that I was little more than a living and breathing repayment of debt. </p><p>I swallowed half of my second drink--<em> the last one for now-- </em> and played along. "I am amazed and blessed every day I remember! It appears I was so fortunate to be blessed with the one thing I least deserved in this life." <em> And least wanted. </em> I glanced across the room at Miss Havisham. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. <em> Oh, I’m sorry, should I not have waved that under your nose quite so much? </em></p><p>"But, like anyone who has gotten something they least deserve, I worry every day that he will somehow be stolen away from me! Of course, then I remind myself that it's nigh impossible for such a thing to happen.” I finished confidently.</p><p>"<em> Nigh </em> impossible?" Questioned Lady Evelyn. "Pray tell, is there a way to lose such a fine man?" She could not control the excitement in her voice and I pretended not to hear it.</p><p>"There is one way. But I would never tell you ladies. I I did, then by tomorrow, the entire city would know!" Oh yes, because these ladies gossiping about such a valuable secret was definitely my chief concern.</p><p>"Oh, but we swear we wouldn't tell a soul!" Lady Burnett leaned forward in her seat. "And we can help you keep your man once we know how." </p><p>I smiled. "Oh alright. It's just... well, he <em> is </em> mine. But…” Pause for drama, “If he decides he wishes to sire a child and <em> is </em> with a woman in, well... <em> in the way of the world </em>" I suddenly found myself picturing Henry in the throes of passion and blushed, burying my face in the last of my brandy. "Well, then. my parents would be forced to break off the engagement to protect my honor. It's in the contract."</p><p>The two ladies gasped. Miss Havisham looked at me sideways. </p><p>"Oh, but that's terrible!" Lady Evelyn gasped. "We will do our best to ensure that such a thing would never happen!"</p><p>"What terrible thing should ever happen?" The door opened and Henry himself walked in. All the ladies' eyes followed his entrance and for a few moments I ceased to exist. I could understand why. He was dressed impeccably, in a snowy white shirt that emphasized his upper physique, and matching trousers and coat of the softest looking dove grey. A deep blue cravat brought his eyes to the forefront. Lord knew I hated the man, but for a moment he took even my breath away. </p><p>Lady Evelyn recovered after an admirable thirty seconds. "Oh, Mr. Shawdun, nothing whatsoever. Won't you have a drink? Lord Mallory was just telling me he had a long aged whiskey hidden in the room, and while I would surely get tipsy after a sniff, I'm sure you could drink it with nary a blink!" No sooner had she seen him than she was scheming to get him. I mentally congratulated myself on my choice of invitations. </p><p>He looked at her with a polite smile. "By all means, I am intrigued enough to try it." He turned to me and his smile softened. "Would you do me the honor of pouring me a glass of the drink that the lady describes, Philip?" He said my name with a smile and I felt a jolt of guilt in my gut. </p><p>"It would be my honor, Mr. Mallory." I murmured, reaching into the cabinet behind me for a truly dusty bottle of aged liquor that I had seen my father eyeing in the past.  Truly I didn't even know what it was, just that it was <em> surely strong enough to knock out even the strongest of men, </em>according to Father. I uncorked it, and the scent made my eyes water. Reaching for a glass, I splashed a generous amount inside. "Enjoy." I handed it to Henry with a smile.</p><p>He smiled back at me expectantly. "But where's your glass?"</p><p>I looked at him, nonplussed. "I already had a glass of younger whiskey before you arrived."</p><p>He grinned and reached for my glass, giving it a quick sniff and then grinning. "This is little more than ale. I would toast with you as equals, Philip. Unless you believe yourself the lesser man?" His eyebrows raised, and the women behind him tittered.</p><p><em> When I had planned to leave the room begging a headache from overdrinking, I did not imagine it would be because I was well and truly drunk. But it will have to do. My acting skills are rubbish anyway. </em> I reached for a fresh glass and poured another generous portion, sitting in front of myself. "There we are, now we can make a toast. <em> As equals. </em>" I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the last part. In the current situation, I was little more than Henry's concubine and we both knew it.</p><p>He smiled at me, eyes softening further as he lifted his glass. "To your health and happiness, my Philip." He held my eyes, and for once I could smile back just as genuinely. <em> Truly I cannot account for my health after drinking this, but my happiness is all but guaranteed. </em>Keeping eye contact, we clicked the glasses and downed the contents.</p><p>A burning in my throat like I've never felt before set me coughing. I clutched at my face, keeping it covered until I could get the liquid hellfire down. Across from me, Miss Havisham broke into outright laughter at my expense, and even Henry chuckled, though I was gratified to hear that his voice was a bit strained. As soon as I could safely uncover my face I looked at him. He was still smiling, his eyes looking less focused than before, almost blurry.  </p><p>
  <em> Eureka. </em>
</p><p>And so passed the next hour. We nibbled tiny things and the ladies laughed and kept a sharp eye on Henry's sobriety, as did I. Every so often I would offer him another drink and then he would insist, despite all my protests, that I join him in the toast. The room began to wave around me, and his laughs sounded freer and his movements more expansive. He even reached to take Miss Havisham's hand, holding it in his own passionately while whispering in her ear. It was time for my graceful exit.</p><p>I groaned. "Oh dear, I don't feel well. I think that last toast has done me in." I rose and swayed. "If you ladies would excuse me, I will go lie down for a bit. Please stay here and enjoy." </p><p>Henry rose as well. "I will accompany you, make sure you are comfortable."</p><p>I put up a hand. At least, I think I did. It was hard to tell which way was up. "No, no, these ladies were hoping for a good evening. Who am I if I walked away with such a charming host? Please look after them in my stead." Henry sat down again, slowly and I stumbled from the room.</p><p>The more I walked, the more ill I became. Even as my head pounded and my gorge threatened to rise, I knew it was worth it. <em> One of the ladies would be leaving with more than she arrived with. </em> I giggled sloppily. <em> Perhaps a lot more. </em>My private room was on the third floor, but I could not find the balance to get higher than the second floor landing. Dinner would not stay down. I stumbled for the indoor washroom.</p><p>I arrived not a moment too soon. Weaving drunkenly to the toilet, I dropped to my knees and hurled my guts out. It hurt. My eyes and nose ran, dripping onto the appalling pool of sick, and I kept hurling. I had never felt so miserable in my life. I had never been so drunk before and vowed then that I never would be again. I wished for a moment that Mother was home and feeling matronly enough to at least pat me on the back or the head. She had never been much for touching, though, always calling in the maid when I needed soothing. So I crouched by the toilet with my scheme born, my head clearing, and my throat and stomach sore from being sick. I clutched my middle, hating everything for a moment. </p><p>I heard steps behind me and a hand touched my back. Gentle pats at first, then circling, bigger and bigger, soothing strokes. I sighed softly and leaned over the toilet, tears still dripping down my face. I was well and truly miserable. And guilt at what would happen had started to take hold as well. </p><p>"It's' all so awful." I garbled around a thick tongue and sore palate. </p><p>"Drunkenness often is." Murmured a deep voice. I whirled around in recognition and dismay before quickly turning back to the toilet and heaving again. </p><p>"Why are you here?" I spat as soon as I could. "I asked you to attend the ladies downstairs. they must be," I gagged again, "Frightfully bored."</p><p>He sighed. "I sent them all home. They were disappointed at having the night cut short, but they understand that my priority is you." </p><p>I pressed my forehead to the cold seat of the toilet. It felt good. The rest of me felt worse, afflicting this much damage on myself to no end. "You were sup-p-posed to st-t-tay with them." Good grief, now I was well and truly crying.</p><p>"Until I got one of them with a child, I imagine?" I gasped, surprised and embarrassed to have my own scheme laid out before me. And me the one left utterly sloshed, no less. My humiliation could not possibly run deeper than it did now. </p><p>"Go home." I blubbered. I could barely make out the shape of his face as he regarded me. </p><p>"Not with you like this." He murmured. His hand continued stroking my back. </p><p>I elbowed him clumsily, trying to get him off. <em> You smug bastard. Why should I feel guilty?! </em>But of course I did. The situation was an unhappy one, but I had been trying to get him drunk enough that he would get someone with child. It was a terrible thing to do, yet his hand still stroked my back.</p><p>"How did you know?" I muttered.</p><p>He grinned. "Miss Havisham is my cousin. She made me aware of what might be at stake. She was excited to get to meet you, you know." He sighed. "I'm afraid you made a rather poor first impression."</p><p>"Good." I spat. "Maybe she will tell your father how unsuitable I am and then this farce can be over with!"</p><p>His hand stilled. "What is it about marrying me that you find so distasteful?"</p><p>"I hate you. I hate being shackled. To you." I added quickly. "You are smug, and proud, and so... so... so bloody handsome! I hate you!"</p><p>"That is a list of sins indeed." He could not hide the smile in his voice. I retched again.</p><p>"Go home." </p><p>"Not until you are comfortably settled." his tone was firm. The big fool would be a gentleman, even after I'd tried to set him up in the worst scandal. </p><p>"I will '<em> comfortably settled' </em>myself, go home."</p><p>He sighed. "Stand up and walk to your room unaided. Then I'll know you need no further help and I will be out of your way."</p><p>"Whatever it takes to make you go away." I mumbled. I rose. Instantly I fell back to my knees, heaving. "<em> Please </em> leave me be." My eyes started watering again, humiliated. </p><p>"I will ring for a maid then." He decided. He rose and I grasped his sleeve at the last moment. </p><p>"They will laugh at me for years if they catch me like this."</p><p>"You leave me at an impasse then, Lord Mallory. I cannot leave you like this and you will not let me ring for help. We both know that you will be found eventually. Allow me to help you to your room."</p><p>I sighed. A small, tired sigh. "Ok."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Philip is being a wretch right now. But the poor guy is trapped. And Henry is being so kind, but he is also keeping Philip trapped in an engagement he doesn't want. Why, you might ask? </p><p>...Why indeed...<br/>Rest assured there is actually a reason. All will be revealed in due time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast for the Happy Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The happy couple has a discussion over breakfast. Philip could not be more delighted...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slow, painful, and humiliating walk to my room. Henry all but carried me there, and then helped me unbutton my shirt when my hands shook too much to do it myself. He helped me dress down to my smallclothes then eased me into bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin as though I were a child. And I was too tired and dizzy to protest. Then he left, with the promise to come check on me the following day.</p><p>I prayed he wouldn't </p><p>I woke up late the next morning with a pounding headache and a mouth tasting of sick.  What a failure I had been. The plan was a disaster, no matter how you looked at it. From the guest list to the choice of drinks, to the outcome... I sighed, and put it out of my mind. Today was a new day, and I was still determined to make Henry annul our engagement before the week was out.</p><p>"Marie," I called. She pattered to the door. "Please get me a glass of water and some toast and eggs." A hearty breakfast would restart my enthusiasm and cure my headache.</p><p>"Of course, young master." She bowed. "A Mr. Shawdon is waiting for you downstairs. May I send him up?"</p><p>"You may tell him that I am indisposed and will not be receiving guests today. Perhaps he can come visit again next year."</p><p>She bowed at me and left. I sat back, satisfied in the knowledge that she would convey my words exactly. He ought to know how much I loathed to see him.</p><p>Footsteps approached the door shortly and my mouth watered in anticipation of breakfast. "Please come leave it here on the table, Marie. And have you sent our guest on his way?"</p><p>The man himself walked through my door, bearing my breakfast tray and laughing. "Next year?" </p><p>I frowned at him. "Any gentleman would take the hint and stop intruding where he's unwanted." I muttered. </p><p>He laughed harder, placing the tray onto my lap none too gently. "Ah, but until our marriage, I am not a gentleman. I can sit by your bed and laugh at you all I please, invitation or not." He sobered. "Besides, your mother caught me in the drawing room and told me under no circumstances was I to listen to you if you sent me away. Something about young lovebirds getting to know each other better..." He winked at me and I scowled. </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I told you I would come by to see if you were feeling better, did I not?"</p><p>"You needn't have bothered, I am in the peak of health." I jammed a large bite of toast into my mouth and chewed heartily to prove it. "Go away." Crumbed spewed from my mouth onto his cravat and I smiled at that. </p><p>He looked down, brushing away the crumbs before looking back up at me. "Philip."</p><p>"Mrph?" I mumbled around another bite of toast. </p><p>"Why are you so opposed to marrying me?"</p><p>I swallowed heavily. So we would talk then."Why are you so determined to marry me?"</p><p>He regarded me silently, toast crumbs, sleep creases and all. "I think we would make a fine match, if you would just open your eyes and see it."</p><p>I put the toast down on the plate. "I'm sure I would too, which is why I would never make such a mistake. I didn't choose this marriage, I want nothing to do with it. I have been traded over as your concubine to keep my father in good wine and fine cigars for the rest of his undeserving life. What part of this arrangement <em> should </em> I be amenable to, exactly?"</p><p>He looked at me seriously. "Philip, I was not asked if I approved of the marriage either. I was called in at the same time as you when it was decided. But unlike you, I am trying to make the most of it. I truly think we could have an amiable partnership if you would only make an effort to get to know me like I have you."</p><p>"I don't <em> want </em> to get to know you!" I shoved the breakfast tray aside and leaned forward. "I don't want to be in an amiable partnership! I want to be free to choose my own marriage partner whenever it suits me!" I turned to him in desperation. "You would be able to annul this engagement and no questions asked if you wanted to! Why not do it??"</p><p>His face became hard and determined. "I won't." </p><p>"WHY?!"</p><p>But his expression was closed off. I wasn't expecting that. "I have my reasons. I will not break this engagement off."</p><p>"You selfish bastard!" I reached for the tray and threw a piece of toast at him. He batted it away absent-mindedly.</p><p>"You think you are the only one who has plans for the future? This isn't about me, you noble spoiled brat. I have things I care about as well. And to take care of them, I need your title."</p><p>"<em> I don't care!!" </em>I reached for a bit of runny egg from the plate to hurl at him but he grabbed my hand before I could and sent it back, mashing it into my face. </p><p>"I swear you are like a child sometimes." My hand dropped away, I was so startled, but his remained, smearing runny yolk into my cheekbone and sideburns. His hand slid from my face into my hair, cupping the back of my head. And I just watched this departure from character in shock. </p><p>"You are smearing food into my hair." I recovered, and batted his hand away from my head.</p><p>"You tried to get me drunk in a room full of ambitious women."</p><p>I had no response to that. </p><p>He sighed. "I will not break the engagement."</p><p>"Then we have nothing more to talk about. Leave so I may enjoy my last few months of freedom in peace and--"</p><p>"<em> However, </em>" He interrupted, "If you can find an suitable nobleman with a title equal to or greater than your own and I approve of him as a match, I will break off the engagement and marry him instead."</p><p>My mouth dropped open in shock. "Truly?!" Oh sweet deliverance!</p><p>He smiled. "Truly. I don't wish to trap you in an unhappy marriage any more than you wish to be trapped. But--" He held out a hand to block my grateful words, "He meets with my approval. And no more attempts to make me drunk in a room full of ambitious ladies."</p><p>I looked down. "Of course. I... do feel a bit bad about that. I apologize."</p><p>He snorted. "It wasn't a terrible plan, all things considered. A pity that you invited my cousin, And that I hold my drink far better than you do."</p><p>I knew that the last one was a dig at my lesser height and build, but I charitably ignored that. "I should have known."</p><p>"So, do we have a deal, Lord Mallory?" Henry's voice lost its teasing edge. </p><p>I raised my head and faced him square. He held his hand out, waiting on me to shake. I reached for it with enthusiasm.</p><p>"You've got a deal, Mr. Shawdun." His hand wrapped around mine firmly, his palm cool and dry against my clammy one. He released my hand after a firm shake.</p><p>"We will be in touch then." He reached to my side, placing the shambles of my breakfast tray back on my lap with a wink. "Eat something, you look hungry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BEHOLD! A way out! One can't help but wonder at Henry's specific conditions, though...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Garden Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip works hard to find Henry an alternative suitor at the garden party. Will he succeed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got ready for the weekend's garden fete with some excitement. No longer was I the grumpy cuff shackled on the wrist of an unwanted suitor. I was on the hunt for replacements. Since I would be going as an observer, I decided against bright colors, opting instead for a light brown overcoat and trousers, a shorter hat, with an ivory shirt. A matching light brown handkerchief and emerald green cufflinks completed the ensemble. I was just fine enough to be acceptable as Henry's fiance, and just unobtrusive enough to be able to mingle.</p><p>My parents climbed aboard the carriage and we were off. It was little more than a fifteen minute drive to the large estate, and having been there recently I knew what to expect when we headed up the drive.</p><p>I was wrong. The front gardens had been transformed for the summer feat. The hedges were clipped into magnificent shapes, and flower garland was strung and twisted onto colorful poles. Servants rushed about, serving drinks to all the guests as they entered the mansion. I sat in the carriage a moment longer, overwhelmed at the spectacle. </p><p>"Philip." My mother called less-than-patiently from the ground. Then "Oh!"</p><p>I looked down quickly. Henry looked up at me with a large smile on his face and his hand held out. His tailor had earned his pay. Royal blue trousers hugged his legs, showing off their musculature, and a tailed royal blue coat trimmed in gold wrapped around his broad shoulders, ending in elaborate, gold-stitched cuffs over a snowy white shirt. His eyes were brought out by the colors and they shone in the growing evening light. Even I, who was determined not to like him, had to be impressed. </p><p>I took his offered hand and allowed him to escort me from the coach. The gathered crowd had paused to watch the spectacle, the light brown and ivory pigeon being helped down by his fiance, the peacock. It was laughable. Arm in arm we walked up the drive, Mother sighing spectacularly. I resolved all the more to find him a more suitable match. We were unfit for each other in every way.</p><p>And I didn't want him.</p><p>We wove through the crowds, exchanging greetings with the guests. I could feel my face getting red and I attempted to get away a few times, but each time was pulled back by Henry's firm grasp on my forearm.</p><p>"If we stay linked like this the whole evening, I daresay I won't have a spare chance to find you another suitable match." I whispered up to him.</p><p>He chuckled. "You'll get your chance. But until then you are here as my fiance and we must keep up appearances."</p><p>I wanted to add that such a spectacle would make it all the more awkward when we split from one another, but I refrained, instead pasting on a charmed smile and following Henry around the banquet. Inside was even more glamorous than out. Massive chandeliers gleaming with candles lit the hall and a grand set of steps carpeted in burgundy led the way up to the ballroom. Inside, couples danced, their reflections jumping at them from the floor to ceiling windows, and long tables covered in snow-white linen held all manner of delicacies, from sugared fruit and chocolates to towering cakes iced in the bright colors of spring, draped in flowers. It was truly a magnificent show. </p><p>I tore my eyes from the refreshment to assess the people in the room. My eye caught onto a few young men that passed first glance requirements--they were handsome, the right age, dressed well. I made a note of which ones to engage in conversation throughout the evening. One, a young dandy who I'd never seen before, seemed especially suited. I took a step toward him when Henry pulled me to the dance floor.</p><p>"Would you do me the honors, Philip?" </p><p>I tugged at my wrist. "Henry, I may have found just the one, give me five minutes."</p><p>His brow furrowed, but he released me. "Of course."</p><p>I made my way across the room, nodding at friends as I made eye contact with them. The young man was talking to Sir Rond, who was making quite the spectacle of himself for a forty year old married man. His scowling wife, standing a few paces away, seemed to agree. The young man in question was taller than I was, and better muscled. He was blond and green eyed, and his clothes accentuated that, a forest green ensemble with tan leather accents and a tall hat. The effect was dashing. </p><p>I held out my hand to him. "Sir Philip Mallory."</p><p>He smiled at me. "Sir Edmond Ray, at your service."</p><p>A nobleman! I silently cheered myself. "I haven't seen you locally before, are you visiting? New to town?"</p><p>He nodded. "Visiting my cousin. I haven't been here for very long but I already adore your little shire, it's so charming and warm. And the views in the evenings are stunning!"</p><p>I laughed. "To be sure. I'm sure your wife or husband would be quite happy here, you need only bring them down to see."</p><p>He chuckled. "I'm sure they would, if they existed. I'm unattached." He winked at me, letting me know he knew exactly why I had been asking. I blushed. It <em> had </em> been transparent. But not for my sake. He held out a hand "Might I have the honor of enjoying the next dance with you?" His smile froze at the last word, and his face was still for a moment before lighting up. I knew before turning who stood behind me. </p><p>"Sir Ray, this is Henry Shawdun. Henry, this is <em> Sir </em> Edmond Ray."</p><p>Henry's eyes lit up. "Edmond? By God, I didn't recognize you at first, what brings you here?"</p><p>Ray's smile rendered me unnecessary to this conversation. "Henry, you old dog, I saw your family name in the invitation. I hoped you would be here!" They gave each other firm slaps on the back and immediately fell into reminiscing about the old days. Not a spark of romance flashed between them. I sighed. One down. And he had looked so promising. So long as Henry was engaged in catching up with good ol' Sir Ray, I was free to seek out other potential suitors. Nodding in their distracted direction, I hastened back outside.</p><p>Sir Roland Maxry immediately caught my eye. His family's wealth was also on the decline. Rumor indicated that he was in talks with a number of nouveau riche about potential marriages. He would no doubt be delighted for the opportunity to catch a man like Henry. I hastened to him. </p><p>"Roland!" </p><p>He turned, sandwich halfway to his mouth, and saw me. "Philip. Enjoying your new family's prosperity I imagine?" His grin was acid. <em> A man after my man, huh? He's yours.  </em></p><p>I grinned. "How could I not? Henry and I were actually thinking of holding a show of bravery in the hedge maze tonight. I refuse to walk with him since we've already done it together numerous times, and he is in search of a partner. Might you oblige us?"</p><p>Roland grinned, his teeth barred. "I would be honored."</p><p>I smiled at him once more, then hastened inside to inform Henry of what to expect.</p><p>As I reentered the ballroom, I immediately spotted Edmond, once again being assailed by Sir Rond and some of his associates. But Henry was nowhere to be seen. I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to see over the heads of all the dancers. My lesser height was no help in situations like these. </p><p>"Would you like me to lift you up a few feet so you can see better?" Henry appeared next to me, chuckling. </p><p>I scowled. "You can mock, you have height to spare."</p><p>"I just offered to lend you some, did I not?"</p><p>"No matter. Henry, tonight at the maze challenge, you will walk through with Sir Roland Maxry."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>I turned to him impatiently. "To check if his coat matches the roses, you dunce!"</p><p>He laughed outright at that, his eyes seemingly larger when matched with his coat. <em> This Godforsaken ensemble, I really must shake his tailor by the hand..! </em>"You want me to see if he is an eligible match? You do move quickly, Sir Mallory."</p><p>"The sooner we are free of each other the better." I told him decisively. "I hope to have at least ten gentlemen lined up for you to sample before the night is out. </p><p>His eyes darkened. "Would you so accost me at my own banquet?"</p><p>I smiled at him impishly. "It's the only reason I didn't beg sickness to avoid this feat in the first place."</p><p>His mouth quirked, but his eyes were no longer smiling. They regarded me seriously for a few moments, though I couldn't figure out what it was Henry was looking for. I looked away.</p><p>"Fine." Then his hand grasped mine. "But if you are to punish me, it is only fair that I return the favor." Once again, his hand pulled me to the dance floor. "Dance with me."</p><p>I tugged against his hold. "How am I to line up ten worthy gentlemen if I am whirling about the floor with you?"</p><p>His grin restored, he pulled me against him and drew me into a waltz. "You set that lofty goal, Philip, I'm confident you'll find a way to do both." </p><p>After the waltz, Henry pulled me into a quatrain, and after that a foxtrot. It was fun dancing with him. I was a fair dancer, having practiced in school with the rest of the young men of my standing, but nothing special. He was the superior dancer, and as such, took the lead. As he caught my eye for a grin and swept me around the floor, I found myself wishing for only a moment that I could lead him just the once, sweep him away, be the reason for that sparkling smile. </p><p>And I would be. As a friend, once we were no longer shackled to each other. When Henry tried to pull me into a second waltz, I begged off, catching the eye of another young gentleman and all but throwing him into Henry's arms. </p><p>
  <em> And there is two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eight to go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time we had arrived at the hedge maze, the last event of the evening, I had only found two more eligible gentlemen, a Sir Isaac of Brent and Lord Gentry Schilts. Either one had plenty of potential--looks, manner, nobility, and a deficit of funds . All qualities agreeable with marrying into new money. I had arranged for one to accompany Henry to the horse races tomorrow afternoon, and the other would walk with him in the park come morning. To each I had fashioned a suitable excuse for why I couldn't be there and why poor Henry required the company. They were agreeable to the arrangement--another point in their favor. After each appointment was made, I hastened to Henry's side, informing him of the arrangement. Each time, he would look at me in that same searching manner, and nod quietly, before hastening off to attend to another guest. In our year of knowing each other, he had never acted toward me with such distance and it was confusing that it should come now, when we were more in agreement than ever before. I shrugged it off--surely he was simply tired from the long night or some such and would be recovered to his regular good spirits after a full night's rest. I prayed his distant manner wouldn't ruin things between him and Sir Roland. </p><p>With this in mind, I approached the hedge maze. True to his word, Henry was waiting in line with Sir Roland on his arm, the latter giggling madly at something and stealing covert glances at the whole crowd, as though waiting to see if they also agreed the two were a good match. I grinned, satisfied, and proceeded to find a seat among the spectators. </p><p>Someone caught my arm. "Would you do me the honors of accompanying me through the maze?" I looked up into Sir Edmund's green eyes. </p><p>I smiled at him. He seemed the friendly sort, even if he wasn't a suitable match. "I would be honored, Sir Edmond. Though I warn you, my sense of direction is appalling."</p><p>"Fortunate then that mine is compass precise." He grinned and tucked my hand into the crook of his arm. Together we entered the line. I watched as three couples ahead of us, Henry and Roland were given the go-ahead and vanished behind the tall walls of green. Soon enough, it was our turn. The man in charge of the maze looked between Edmond and I with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged, then waved us through.</p><p>It immediately became darker as we entered. I was okay with close spaces and so wasn't alarmed. I did feel lost as soona s we turned a corner. "You know where we are, correct?"</p><p>Edmond smiled. "We've barely moved five meters. The entire path is purportedly 78 meters until the end." His hand tightened over my wrist. "Which ought to give me ample time to get to know my old schoolmate's fiance." </p><p>I chuckled awkwardly. "You seem close, the two of you. A better match than he and I, surely."</p><p>He laughed outright at that. "Not an ounce of romantic feeling between us, I'm afraid, though I agree we make a pretty picture. But back to you," his voice lowered, "Henry tells me you are having trouble settling into a marriage."</p><p>So Henry had told this old schoolmate everything. "It's not marriage that's the issue here, though it is an issue, it's just Henry."</p><p>"Something about Henry Shawdun does not match your standards?" his tone had gone cold.</p><p>"No! No, nothing of the kind! The whole situation is so... I have no choice in the matter. No one asked me 'Hullo Philip, would you like to get married?' Nothing! No 'How about you exchange your body for your father's gambling debts?’'' I froze, embarrassed that I had let that out. "I... Oh blast it, you would have heard anyway.''My hand tightened on Edmonds arm and I stalked forward through the maze. "I do not <em> want </em> to be shackled into a marriage with anyone! I am not my parents' last asset to trade away!"</p><p>"I see." Edmond appeared thoughtful. "But you told me it was <em> Henry </em> that was the issue here."</p><p>"He is!" I stopped where I was walking and turned to face him. "Both of us are trapped in this, not just myself, but I am alone in fighting it! When we first met, after the wedding contract was signed, I was ready to scheme with him a thousand ways to break up the engagement, but he just kissed my hand, smiled, and said 'Nice to meet you at last'!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Useless!"</p><p>Edmond considered me silently. In the failing light, it was impossible to tell what expression was on his face. "Maybe he is not as opposed to the match as you are?"</p><p>"He should be! I am far from the most eligible man in the city, he can do far better. And it's the principal of the thing as well, the lack of choice."</p><p>"Did you ever consider if maybe he needs this marriage for reasons of his own?"</p><p>"We spoke about it. He needs my title. If I can find him another suitable match, he promised to break it off. You can imagine my disappointment when you turned out to be back-slapping, hearty friends and nothing more."</p><p>Edmond laughed at that. "And that's why he entered the maze with Sir Roland."</p><p>I looked up at him. "Do you think it's a good match?"</p><p>"I think they will not be able to survive the maze together, forget the rest of their lives. Roland is vain and, quite frankly, annoying."</p><p>"How rude!" Then I raised my eyebrows. "But I am annoying too! Maybe it doesn't matter."</p><p>Edmond laughed harder at that. "You are charming, Philip. A bit of a fool, I think, if you consider Henry and Roland a good match, but charming."</p><p>I sighed. "I'm really not. I'm quite awful when I put my mind to it. Last week--" I stopped. I sudden;y didn't want to admit what I'd tried to do to Henry last week, or how badly it had failed. </p><p>"Henry told me about your parlour party gone wrong." Edmond said quietly. "Quite the vile thing you attempted there."</p><p>I nodded silently. "I know. I feel terrible for having attempted it. but I just feel so... trapped. I do, just looking at him. He'll come to visit, we'll go somewhere nice. He'll take my arm, smile down at me... and I can't breathe. All in want is to get away."</p><p>Edmond clicked his tongue sympathetically. "That's the trouble with arranged marriages. It's a shame, really. I think if you and Henry had met under different circumstances, you might have become the staunchest of lovers."</p><p>I shrugged. "Maybe. But that is neither here nor there." I brightened as a thought occurred to me. "You wouldn't happen to know of any eligible sorts for Henry, would you? Perhaps an old school friend?"</p><p>There was  rustle to our right, and a large shadow made its way toward us. "Pick a name, Edmond. Anyone would be better than Roland." Henry himself approached. </p><p>"Henry!" Edmond brightened up. "Any names come to mind?"</p><p>"Young Sivac might do the trick," Henry's tone was teasing, "He seemed to be interested in me back in the day."</p><p>"Back luck, Shawdun, he's been married two years now and a son on the way."</p><p>"Surely not!" Henry seemed genuinely delighted. "You must send my heartiest congratulations next time you see him!"</p><p>"Henry!" I interrupted impatiently. "How was your walk with Sir Roland?"</p><p>He turned back to me. "Dreadful. Not an original idea in his mind, except to pull me behind the nearest statue and claim scandal. Almost as bad as Lady Evelyn, that one." He reached out for me. "Do you truly feel so trapped by my side?"</p><p>I turned my head to Edmond, uncomfortable at having been overheard. "Um, we can talk about this later.."</p><p>"You seemed comfortable enough telling my friend all about it." His tone was dark. "Is it true?"</p><p>"...Yes." I whispered. </p><p>"Then when I am standing right here in front of you and you are all I see, you feel trapped by our arrangement?" He stepped in even closer, arms closing around my back. "When we are at a lovely party and I turn down to smile at you, you can't breathe?"</p><p>I nodded in the dark. </p><p>"Answer me."</p><p>My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't answer. His soft coat brushed against my bare forearms, his hands branding my back where they held me. His voice was a low rasp, and his warmth overwhelmed me. </p><p>"Yes." I choked out.</p><p>He was silent for a moment. "I see." He released me then, and I breathed in relief, then paused. <em> What am I relieved about? </em> I looked around. Sir Edmond had left us alone. Henry sighed, then directed us to the path. "I look forward to meeting the two young men you have set me up with tomorrow. Truly, they couldn't be worse than Roland was."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two Shillings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip bumps into someone from his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, I woke up feeling nervous. Henry was slated to spend the day with two eligible young men and I was anxious for the day to be over so I would know which one he would choose. I jittered through breakfast, ignoring Mother, who was determined to review every last moment of last night's spring feat in painful detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And then they danced together. Not one dance, or two, Vernon, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>three.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So locked were they in each other, they could barely turn their eyes to anyone else." Mother buttered her crumpet with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, who, Mother?" Had romance blossomed the night before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to me. "You old tease, Philip! I mean you and Henry, or course!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We most certainly had not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued, "By my life I have never seen the two of you so amiably situated. You often look too much like you've got a bee down your trousers," she glared at me and I cringed at the thought. "By last night, I felt something there, a connection. As though you might just be alright." She sighed again and sank her teeth into the flaky biscuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't entirely wrong. We had come to an agreement, though not the sort she'd be happy about. Lucky for me, then, that she was here buttering crumpets and giggling, instead of walking around Rose Field Gardens with Henry and his potential new suitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day continued much in this vein. I found places to sit and attempt to distract myself, and Mother followed me around, tittering in my direction and asking what "special magic" might have increased our affections the previous night. I would mumble something about being busy and escape to the next room. So we traveled the house all morning, until after lunch I had had enough of her interruptions and snapped that I needed privacy before taking a cup of tea and fleeing to my room. As soon as I sat in the silence, I regretted it. Thoughts swirled in my head, scenarios on how the day was progressing. Would either man be eligible? What if they weren't?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pictured the walk in the park. Sir Isaac of Brent would have been waiting for him at the entrance, right near the blue roses. Henry would call out a greeting, polite as always. Isaac would greet him with a warm smile--he truly did have one of the kindest smiles I had ever seen--and offer his arm for a turn in the park. Henry would smile back, agreeing. I hoped Henry would say things to amuse Isaac, who had a deep love of wry humor and talking about observations of the moment, especially while in the park. I bit my lip. I should have told Isaac what to say the evening before, given him conversation starters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and sipped my tea. No use moaning about it now. Besides, I noted as I looked out the window, it was high noon already, they would have completed their walk already and any damage would already be done. But I was certain it had gone well. Isaac was an obliging sort. We had gone to separate schools, and so  had never been close friends, but I felt safe to assume that if we'd schooled together we might have been closer. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my mind to the afternoon's entertainment. Lord Gentry Schilts had seemed excited at the prospect of accompanying Henry to horse racing. Henry had taken me to the races early on, and even I had enjoyed myself despite my best attempts not to.  It was a shame to miss, but Henry enjoyed them immensely, and I knew it would be a good opportunity for a prospective partner to see the side of him that enjoyed life, that lit up with thrill. I imagined how their outing would go in my mind: The gun would fire, the horses would jump forward and Henry would jump in excitement. Bets would already have been placed, and he never gambled heavily, more for the fun of being able to wave it in my face afterwards. Unless he was wrong. When he was wrong, I would stand on my tiptoes and wave my wager in his face. Laughing, he would swat it away, eyes sparkling, like they had been yesterday in the maze. I wouldn't give up, though. I would demand he owed me something for making the losing bet and he would only laugh harder. Then he would wrap his arms around me like he had yesterday when there were just the two of us and the dying light, hands pressed into the small of my back and lean in. His eyes would look down from mine for just a moment before meeting mine again, dark with intent. ANd then--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped up from the bed, tea sloshing the carpets. Good God!! What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thinking? All this staying cooped in all day with the pretense of a cold was driving me mad. I had almost imagined Henry kissing me. And in my departure from sanity </span>
  <em>
    <span>I had wanted it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, my mind ran through Sir Edmond's words to me yesterday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think if you and Henry had met under different circumstances, you might have become the staunchest of lovers...</span>
  </em>
  <span> But no. We were not like that. Good for us that we both enjoyed a bit of horse racing, after all who didn't?A single shared interest did not a happy marriage make. Besides, Edmond's wishful thinking aside, our marriage </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an arranged affair, and I on the cusp of freedom. Now was not the time to lose focus. I needed a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That decided, I reached for a stout set of boots and headed for the garden. The day had started off quite warm but was beginning to cool down. The horse races would be almost half over by now, surely. I took a moment to pray for Henry Schiltz's success. Unless, of course, Sir Isaac had already captured  Henry's affections. I paced through the newly rejuvenated spring flowers, waiting, refusing to think about how their outing must be going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shan't make that mistake again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I sat on a stone bench to the far side of the gardens and thought about anything except horse racing and Henry's smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eye caught on an old man walking down the street a few feet away. I had seen him before. Something about the way he walked, that crooked gait. He was dressed in a heavilly patched coat and looked like he hadn't gotten washed since the last rainfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rainfall...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, I remembered. I had seen him before. Huddled in a ball pathetically, trying to stay warm. He'd been holding a cat then. I wondered idly what happened to the cat as the man got closer. He was searching for something. Becoming aware of my regard, he looked up suddenly and his eyes met mine. They lit up and he smiled, broken teeth and cracked lips, the long lines and harsh wrinkles softening. I had seen him before, but with that smile I felt as though I was meeting him again for the first time. He beckoned me closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I approached cautiously. I wasn't afraid of being accosted by such a frail old thing, but I didn't know what to expect either. He beckoned at me until I stood right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young master?" His voice was feeble and scratchy from disuse. "I was praying I would meet you again. Lord knows the streets I have wandered, looking for your face. I have something for you." Grinning, he reached into his coat and pulled out a dented, wrapped bit of leather. "I kept it as good as I could, young master. I wan'ed ta give it back to ya." He held it out and I recognized the dusty bundle as my old umbrella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had seen his huddled figure that day in the rain while waiting for a cab from the opera hall. It was before Henry and my engagement, but my parents had spent the entire second act in the Shawdun's box, and at the time, I had no idea what they were planning. They had encouraged me to introduce myself to Henry, so I had. He had seemed nice enough for a stranger. I remember feeling envious of how handsome he was, how firm his handshake, how bright his smile. I hadn't known then that I was about to be tied to him, almost irreparably. All I knew then was it was cold and wet outside, and I had been thoroughly bored by the opera and wanted to go home where it was warm and dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I had spotted this old man, shriveled, miserable looking. Something about him caught my attention and would not let go. I walked slowly toward him. He had turned to me, looked up from his tight, wet ball, and smiled. "A little something on this blessed day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but start. "Blessed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, the sound like kindling crackling in a fire. "I met you. And you are a beautiful young man with a bright future. I am blessed to see such a thing at my age." He smiled at me, rain streaming down his clothing. I stepped forward so the umbrella in my hand would cover us both. He held out his hand again. Two ha-pence sat in his palm, a full day’s collection on a moldy, miserable day like this. "Might you have something to share to celebrate the day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked helplessly at him. I was not carrying my purse, I had only the coins for my taxi with some money left over. But I could walk. My two shillings clinked into his palm, and his eyes grew wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young master, you are a blessing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. "No, good sir, it is you who has blessed me. Your smile is the brightest I have seen in my life. If I should reach old age with even a semblance of the joy you have, I will consider myself half so blessed as you." I pulled off my coat and handed it to him, before surrendering the umbrella in my hand. It was sturdy and large, a gift from a schoolmate. Together, they could keep the old man warm and dry in the rains. I didn't need it. "God bless you sir, as you have me with your presence. Stay warm and safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young master," he tried to push them back into my hands, but I would not take it. "Yer getting wet. You'll catch a chill!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed, large drops streaming down my face and soaking into my shirt and vest. "On a blessed day like this? What harm could possibly befall me? God keep you." Then I turned and all but skipped home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had gotten home soaking wet, and soon after came down with a chill that lasted a week. Soon after my recovery, I found myself in my current predicament, freshly engaged to Henry Shawdun. The blessing we had both felt in that moment had not quite reached me. And yet, I didn't regret the encounter or what I had done. And now here the man stood, in fair health, my coat long since worn shiny on his frame, holding the old umbrella towards me. I couldn't help but return his smile, which hadn't lost an ounce of its warmth since last we met. At least he had been blessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it, sir." I told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All my work to keep your beautiful umbrella safe, young man, is that worth nothin’?" He frowned. "God knows, I have little to keep, but I guarded this with my life all year." He held the umbrella back to me, and, lest I cheapen his efforts, I took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." A thought occurred to me. "Might I have your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled again, that same beautiful bright smile as the day I met him in the rain. "I am Philip Chilton, if ya please, young master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth hung open boorishly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of all the odds. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I closed it quickly and swallowed, holding out my hand to shake. "Philip! I am also Philip. Mallory. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Philip Chilton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed heartily at that, feeble frame quaking, before reaching out and shaking my hand with surprising strength. "And it's a pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Master Philip! God keep you and protect you, like ya did for me on that day!" Before I could say another word, he turned and began hobbling back down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Wait, Mr. Chilton! Won't you come in and join me for tea?" I called after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned again. "Perhaps another time, Master Philip, I gots where to be." He looked behind me. "And hey! Looks like someone be needin' ya too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked behind me. Sure enough, a servant in fine livery, matching that of the Shawdun household stood behind me, holding a card. How long he had been standing there I had no way of knowing. "Oh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A letter from Mr. Shawdun for Lord Philip." The footman murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." I took it from his hand and he turned to go. I turned toward the drive to catch one last glimpse of Mr. Philip, but he was gone. I looked down at the card in my hand and sighed in dismay. Henry had kept it short and to the point, all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If at first you don't succeed, try try again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Philip doesn't always think things through, both for the worst, and for the better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip is working hard to find Henry a suitor, and a suitor comes to see him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was hopeless. Six weeks since Henry had sent me that letter and I hadn't found a single man who met with his approval. Many more notes had piled on top of the first, all original ways of him telling me I had failed once again. Had he been the one to choose me to marry and not our parents, I would have found myself flattered to have made the grade at all, despite everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Shawdun, would you do me the honor of telling me e</span>
  <em>
    <span>xactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it is that is so goddamned missing in every single suitor I have set up for you?" I arrived at the Shawdun house and threw his most recent missive ("Practice makes perfect'') into his face. The crumpled paper ball bounced off his neck (why must he be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and dropped harmlessly to the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looked down at me, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Be honest, Philip, you knew that last man was a nonstarter before even telling me his name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. Lord Shelly was a priss of the highest degree. "But, the men before, some of which are very lovely and handsome and extremely eligible--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are not what I'm looking for." Henry replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least half of them are far better than I will ever be!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely they are." Henry winked at me, and then his face sobered. "But each one has made himself ineligible in his own way. I'm not turning men down idly for sport, I know you have been making immense efforts to find me an alternative suitor. Believe me when I say I am as disappointed in each of their failures as you have been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shawdun, I can't take this anymore. I've done my part, I beg you to free me from this betrothal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have already told you I cannot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make an exception, then--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find me an alternative or we will be married by year's end as our parents planned. I have given you a way out, Philip. If a way out is what you wish, I expect you to keep searching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard! You have enslaved me to this cause...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I have not. If you give up and agree to the marriage, you will find yourself quite at your leisure as I am." He regarded me placidly, my anger only making him more tranquil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never" I stamped my foot down hard. "You will see. Suitor or not, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make you release me from his abomination of a marriage! You... you tyrant!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched me as I stomped away back to my carriage. I couldn't read the look on his face. Helooked sad. And something more, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nor did I care to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an utter bastard!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I arrived back at our manor in the most foul of moods. Our butler accosted me at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sheagan, but not now, I’ve had a very trying day--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A young master is here to see you my Lord. He said it was most urgent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him he can come back tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Begging your pardon, but he has said he refuses to leave until he sees you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn and blast!" I stalked to the parlour, swinging the doors open to be greeted by the sight of Lord Roland sitting by the side table, sipping tea. "Lord Roland…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose, a broad smile on his face. "Lord Malory. The pleasure is mine." He held my hand a bit too firm for my liking, his smile too hearty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile widened even further. If I looked carefully, I was certain I'd see feathers caught between his teeth. "I have a solution for your... problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've noticed of late that I am not the only young man who has been found in Mr. Shawdun's lovely company. At first I assumed he was trying to find a man better than you for marriage, your excusing the implied insult there..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." I muttered, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I realized that all the men who were... </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Mr. Shawdun had one thing in common. They had all spoken to you first." HE looked at me with delight. "It is clear you want out of the marriage. I hope you won't mind if I've correctly assumed your arrangement? That Mr. Shawdun will release you from engagement should you find a partner that is more suitable?" I could see the words 'such as myself' stuck right behind his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Why do you pry into my personal affairs like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it you've had no success."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to have  been following my fiance rather sharply for a man who has already been turned down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland chuckled. "We each have our preferred ways of getting ahead in the world, Mallory. And if Shawdun is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>preferred way, you can hardly blame me for any attempts to make him mine. And this is where I can help you:"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I have assumed I am correct in thinking that you are seeking another suitor for Shawdun, and since he is in love with you will likely turn them all down--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't be coy, Mallory, anyone with eyes can see that the man is utterly taken with you. Your strategy of finding a new suitor will not work, unless you force Shawdun to disown you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Force him to... I say, man, what are you about here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to arrange a scandal with you in the center, Mallory. Something that will keep you in high society, but would be... distasteful for a nouveau riche of Shawdun's character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly do you have in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theft. You will be caught in Shawdun's home stealing something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought about it. It was quite brilliant, actually, exactly the sort of smack in the face that could force Henry to rethink our union. His parents would certainly be shocked and would pressure him to break off our union. "How would I get caught? I have an open invitation to the manor whenever I please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland's lips thinned a bit at that. "Of course. No, what you must do, is find something of extreme personal value to Shawdun, a candelabra passed down from generation to generation, a war medal, something of extreme importance and monetary value, and be caught pawning it off. Such a thing would show your willingness to steal, your utter disregard for the family, and a certain amount of greed that would make you entirely distasteful to both Henry and his parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ingenious. Except "How do I keep this from damaging my reputation? I still want to be able to raise my head in the streets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Shawdun family would cover up the theft to preserve their own honor, of course. They would come up with some agreeable reason why the marriage should not work and you will both walk away without a stain on your character."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've thought this through, Roland."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I too have investments I'd like to protect. So, Mallory, are you in?" He held his hand out to me. As distasteful as his idea was, it had merit, and I found myself feeling grateful he'd thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached for his hand and clasped it firmly. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland released my hand, face lit in a true smile, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small paper that he pressed into my hand. "Here's the pawnbroker you should take your items to. He is discreet but may mysteriously report to the correct ears if items from a certain household should be brought to him by a certain hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, the item needs to have great sentimental value as well as monetary value, or this will not work."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." I gestured to the door where the butler awaited. "Sheagan will see you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time I visited Henry, I found myself inspecting the house with new eyes. It was covered in resplendent riches, I had seen that earlier, but it was hard to tell which was old or carried immense sentimental value. Truly the only way to find out was to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip?" Henry's voice broke into my thoughts. "You seem a thousand miles away. Something on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to him with a grimace. "Aside from the usual?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "Truly, it's not my fault that none of those men were fitting." As soon as he said it my mind jumped back to a piece of the conversation with Roland that I had not yet dwelled on.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Don't be coy, Mallory, anyone with eyes can see that the man is very taken with you...</span>
  </em>
  <span> I banished the thought. There was no way that was true. Henry regarded me with the same eyes that he turned to any of his friends, and we were barely friends at that. Roland's jealous eyes were simply seeing what wasn't there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip? I've lost you again." I looked at him. Henry's eyes regarded me with care and concern. I quickly turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shawdun... I'd like to give you a gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's eyebrows lifted. "A gift? Whatever for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whether or not we end up stuck together for the rest of our lives, you have been an amiable sort. I'd like to give you something to remember me by, no matter if our marriage goes through or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry's face registered surprise. "That's very kind, but truly, you needn't bother--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I insist." I said, firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back. "okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded decisively, feeling sick. "But I want it to be unique, Shawdun. Not another of 500 candlesticks you have littering the house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it was from you it would be special if you gave me a toothpick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach cramped. "Be reasonable Shawdun, I'm trying to think here. What do you already have of sentimental value? If you already have an ancient letter opener from your great grandfather, I shall not embarrass myself by duplicating it with a cheap one of my own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Henry's brow scrunched the way it did whenever he was thinking. I caught myself wanting to straighten it out and clenched my fists in my seat. "I suppose you most certainly don't want to give me a christening crown then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A christening crown?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Passed on from my grandfather. Back then, we weren't the rich Shawduns, we were clerks for the king. He gave it to my grandfather and since then every male in my family has worn it to be christened, generations later. I hope to christen our own children with it one day." He smiled brightly at me and I turned away, blanching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How unusual! A christening crown... May I see it? I confess to being intrigued."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was warm as he looked at me. "Of course, Philip." I wanted to throw up my cucumber sandwiches. He reached for my hand and tucked it under his arm, leading me into the house. "I confess I find this sudden burst of generosity a bit curious, but I shan't question it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started. "Are you saying I am ungenerous?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary," His voice turned serious, but didn't lose its warmth. "I think you are one of the most generous men I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Lord almighty...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We went past the parlour into a small room that I had only briefly explored. Reaching into his side pocket, Philip pulled out a key and unlocked a small cabinet. Pulling out a linen-wrapped bundle, and placed it on the side table and sat me down in the chair next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sate your curiosity." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached for the bundle, slowly unwrapping it. The crown was even more beautiful than I had imagined, delicate filigree of pearl, studded with various color gemstones, each of incredible value. "It's so... colorful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it will match any child, no matter the month of birth, no matter their coloring, the crown will be fitting for them." Henry looked down at it tenderly. It didn't take much to imagine what might be going through his mind. A chapel, covered in flowers to celebrate fertility, wrapped in ribbons the color of the month, spring, likely. Family and friends gathered, the air humming with excitement and joy at new life. On a pillow in the front would be a small child, dressed in white. I sighed as I pictured it. The child would be wearing the crown. The green gems would go well with it's warm hazel eyes, from me, and the agate would bring out the dark brown of it's hair, Henry's rich chestnut hair--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat back with a gasp. Henry was watching me. "Philip?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... It's lovely, Shawdun. Thank you for letting me see it. Truly..." I couldn't finish the sentence. "I... My head is hurting a bit, might I nap in one of the guest rooms for a spell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Henry's voice was laced with concern. "I'll take you up and settle you in." He placed the crown in the cabinet and locked it, placing the key hastily in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood shakilly--truly no acting here, I was not a thief and was certain I could not pull this off--and leaned heavily against him. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything, Philip. Anything." My head truly did hurt at that. As we reached the stairs, I slipped in his grasp, grabbing at him for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand reached into his pocket and grabbed the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Dizzy spell, I'm fine..." I slid the key into my own pocket and allowed Henry to help me into the guest room and into a bed.  He sat there after I'd been settled down, gently rubbing a hand against my forehead. I couldn't bear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you will be okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a bit of rest," I croaked, stiff with shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked uncertain. "I have an appointment I must attend to in town. I'll send Martha up within the hour with some water and medicine for the pain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Shaw... Thank you Henry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was so bright when I called him by name. I buried my head in the blankets. I was scum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, Philip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps slowly melted away and I lay in that bed, completely and utterly miserable at what I was about to do to him. As much as I hated being engaged to him, he truly did not deserve to be betrayed like this. And yet, I had no hope of ducking out of this betrothal any other way. I waited for a clock to strike half past the hour, and then I rose from the bed and crept downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small side room was empty. I walked quickly toward the cabinet, fumbling for the key in my pocket. A quick turn and the cabinet opened. There would be no going back after this. Such an action would forever drive a wedge between Henry and me. It had to be done. I jabbed my hand into the cabinet and pulled out the crown, clumsily rewrapped in Henry's haste to escort me upstairs. I placed it carefully in the flare of my boot top and relocked the cabinet, pocketing the key before heading for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Mallory?" I froze. Martha stood behind me, and by the clinking of china, she was carrying a tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... Martha." I swallowed, clearing a throat suddenly gone dry. "Would you please tell Henry when he returns that I am feeling better and headed home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Master Mallory." She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to thank her. Her tray was filled with china dishes, hot water with fresh crumpets and butter, a box of my favorite orange peel tea imported from Paris and a pot of cream, and small chocolate squares. A small glass vial contained a headache cordial. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Water and medicine, my ass, you over-considerate sod!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I turned without speaking and fled the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day, I truly did have a headache. A messenger had arrived from Roland's small mansion in Derry square and I had sent him back with an affirmative, aching. I was told that the pawn dealer would be expecting my visit sometime within the next three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spent the first two finding every possible reason not to go. Errands I had neglected for years found themselves under my intricate attention and thoroughly attended to. Old aunts I would pay good money to avoid found me at their doorstep for a social call. An old school friend, who was celebrating a birthday all the way in Shropshire, found himself treated to a lengthy letter of good wishes instead of the standard birthday card. I was the spirit of industriousness itself. If I was too busy, I simply couldn't go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if my mind was occupied, I would not have a spare moment to rot over what I was about to be caught doing to Henry. A glance at the cubby where I kept the stolen crown was enough to make me break out in a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the third day arrived, and I could delay no longer. I resolved to attend to the matter that evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was once again spent heavily, though I could barely lend a thought to anything I did. I broke china at breakfast and streaked ink on my morning letters. At lunch I stubbed my toe on a chair and fell nearly into my mother's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say, Philip, something is truly wrong with you today." She commented. "First, two days of a perfect son, and now today you are driven to distraction!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just...making an important sale today!" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut your fat mouth, fool.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I mumbled some form of explanation before fleeing to my room. Entry to my room drew my eye to the stolen crown and I fled that as well, into the library. I pretended to read for half a minute before getting up and pacing the floor, back and forth, trying to forget what it was I was about to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He gave it to my grandfather and since then every male in my family has wrn it to be christened, generations later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I fled to the garden. The flowers were in bloom, like every color of gemstone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to christen our own children with it one day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I threw up into the flowerbed and collapsed, praying for the day to finally end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evening mercifully arrived and I hastened to my room, picking up the crown with sweaty hands and placing it in a bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So it ends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I put on a nondescript suit of clothes and simple boots and headed downstairs where I would call on a taxi to bring me to the address tucked in my pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I walked slowly down the stairs, I heard my mother giggle at something a visiting companion told her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She is so fortunate that she is not me in this moment.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggled again as I snuck past the partially open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip!" She had spotted me and gestured with her hand toward the sitting room. "I brought you a little something to cheer you up, you seemed terribly perturbed all day!" She pointed at something hidden behind the door. "He's making some sort of big sale, he said." She whispered loudly to whoever it was making her giggle. "I swear, I've never seen a sale stress him out so." She chuckled lightly. "But I am just the lady of the house, what would I know of such things..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucking the bag behind my back, I walked cautiously into the sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Philip. I trust your headache is well recovered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry. I panicked, reason leaving me completely, and ran from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip?!" Both Henry and Mother sounded equally concerned. I ran faster, out the door, and down the drive. I heard steps behind me, gaining on me. In size alone, not even counting strength, Henry would win me in a race any day. As it was I was ragged from three days stress and could barely get my feet under me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away!" I screamed horsley behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip, whatever is the matter?" Henry called, not dropping his pace a whit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just go away! Back to Mother. I don't want to see your face right now!" Truer words never spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip, have I done something wrong?" I had reached the end of the drive. There was nowhere else to run. Henry soon stopped in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you've done nothing wrong, nothing at all, I need to go... To go visit an acquaintance of mine. It's urgent." I instinctively clutched the satchel to my chest. What a mistake. As soon as my hands tightened on it, Henry's eyes were drawn directly to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" He reached for it, and I wrenched it behind my back, face red with fear and shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of your concern. Go back to the house, I will return shortly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward. "Philip, are you certain you're alright?" His hand reached out to touch my face and I jumped backward, right into the tree at the edge of our drive. My hands, clumsily holding the satchel behind my back, bashed into the rough trunk and my grip broke, dropping it to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me get that for you." Henry reached out, picking it up. Out rolled a linen wrapped object. "What is this...?" He reached for the wrapper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, oh dear God.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I covered my face in shame. I heard the clink as the linen was fully unwrapped. Then his voice, hoarse and quiet. "Philip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran for the gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip!" He took up the chase again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he chase me now? My shame is before him, I have hurt him, why does he... </span>
  </em>
  <span>The path in the gardens forked and I took a left, dashing like a madman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip Mallory!" His voice sounded terribly angry. I shook and ran, gasping for breath I did not have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip." His voice didn't sound like I'd ever heard it. I had no air left, though I gasped for it. My legs would not hold me. I collapsed into a heap, face buried in my arms, panicked and aggrieved. I heard his steps approach slower now. "Philip." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go away!" My voice didn't sound like me at all. "I'm disgusting, I'm scum, a thief who goes after other people's valuables, I'm not what you want, I--" I gasped again, lightheaded. Henry's hand landed on my head and I jerked away. I would not look at his face. I would not see the effect of the damage I had done to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip, look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Go away. I'm a thief, your parents should know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would my parents find out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was on my way to sell it. I want the money and I don't care!" It was too late, he would never have me now. "And once that is sold, I would steal everything! Your thousand candlesticks, the silver you eat supper with, the rings off your fingers!  I only care about your money, Henry, you are nothing to me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Philip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon your parents will find out what I am. They would never approve and they would hate me. You will be forced to drop me, you will break off our engagement--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. "So that's what this is about." His hand reached to wipe tears off my cheeks, and only then did I realize I was crying. "You would force my hand. Whose idea was this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gasped. "Mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Philip.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mine." I batted his hand away. "It's about time you realize who you have attached yourself to, Henry Shawdun. This is what I am. You will never be happy with me." His hand reached out to my face again, and I tried to bat at it, but he persisted, wiping away a fresh wave of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've known for a long time who I was attaching myself to." he sighed heavily. "And I cannot believe you would sell one of my most valued pieces, even just to generate a scandal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, believe it. You saw with your own eyes. I cared nothing for your feelings on the crown. And you may return the crown and I will..." My voice broke, "I will try again another day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You disgust me." His low voice was heavy with anger. "You are the lowest of the low, not worth your own title. You are a betrayer, and nothing more than a greedy thief. I can barely stand to look at you, you scum." I looked up at him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Henry, I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You finally look at me." he sighed heavily. "Is that what you would like me to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to look away, but his hand slid underneath my chin and held my jaw in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm furious at you, Philip. What you’ve attempted is horrible." But his hand stroked my cheek, regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." I could barely whisper it, I was so ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." His index finger rested in the joint of my jaw, right by my ear. His thumb began to trace my earlobe. "If you had seen your face when you saw me in your drawing room, I'd hazard a guess you've been sorry ever since you took it." I knew I should try to maintain the facade. Try to make him furious, make him give up and disown me. But all that existed now was me and Henry and what I'd done to him sitting between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going inside to rest now." I whispered. "I don't want to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry didn't move, just kept lightly stroking my face. And I let him. "Let me help you stand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! No, he would not! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get angry, for the sake of all that is holy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"You can't just forgive me like that, Henry, no one is that foolish!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip firmed. "I do not forgive you . Nor do I trust you anymore. But I also understand how cornered you have felt to drive you to such desperation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you will just help me to the house and that is that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary," He reached for my arms and pulled me to my feet. "You are coming to my carriage with me as soon as I can deliver this crown into your home's safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I could barely stand to be in his presence now and I knew I looked a mess. "Henry, whatever it is, let's go tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No, I think we'd best go tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could I say no to him? I balefully wobbled after him to his carriage, face still streaked from tears, dirt and grass stains on my trousers. But my heart was far more damaged than any of my outward appearance. I didn't want anyone to see it like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't want Henry to see it like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked behind to see if I was still following. I was. As soon as we made eye contact, he took two large strides and put an arm around my shoulders. "Come, Philip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like I could cry again. I didn't want Henry to see my bruised heart. I feared he already had.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My poor babies!! Next week: an important revelation. We get to learn a bit more about Henry, and do we FINALLY see the end of Philip's ill-conceived schemes? Perhaps. I supposed you shall have to wait and see.... (vanishes behind a curtain, chuckling evilly...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mr. Lord Philip Mallory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip and Henry have a long awaited talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I could’ve sworn I recognized the area of town we were in when the carriage started rolling to a stop. I had spent the entire carriage ride keenly looking out the window, in order to see where we might be headed and to avoid Henry’s eyes. When the carriage stopped, I felt a glimmer of recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I been here before, Henry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes indeed you have, Philip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started as recognition suddenly happened. “It’s that dress shop! The one with that sour old woman who wouldn’t let me hide in the back, and she knew you, and…” And I had thrown a neat little tantrum and made an utter fool of myself. “Tell me we aren’t going in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry sighed. “I’m afraid so.” He opened the door of the carriage and stepped out, offering a hand up to me. I took it, not wanting to make a fuss, but still avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, we headed into the shop. The lady was just as sour as I remembered her, all lemons. Her dress was fairly fashionable, as often is the case for the proprietress of a dress shop, and she stood behind the counter, watching, as though waiting for me to lose my countenance and break something else. I now had two sets of eyes to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Shawdun.” She said. Her voice sounded cautious. “Are you here to commission a dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled. “Not today. No, I’m here to make my usual visit, and it’s time Philip learned a thing or two as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She was regarding me the way one regards a baby who’s just soiled himself. “Well, if you think that’s a good idea, I shan't stand in your way.” She got away from behind the counter, eyes tracking us--I could tell, even if my eyes were trained studiously to the ground or the dresses around us. She stepped around us and walked toward the back of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wondered then if the real reason why she hadn’t let me linger in the back was because of whatever secret they kept back here. My mind ran wild with ideas of what depraved secret I would find out. A mistress in the closet? A dead body? I prayed it wouldn’t be the latter,  I was not much when it came to gore, something I’d rather not reveal when I had already made such a mess of myself. The old lady reached the end of the hall, opposite to the window I had rolled in through, and reached into her frock for a key. She opened the door then and I simultaneously craned my neck and averted my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to know what was there. I didn’t want it to be bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right through here, Philip.” Henry increased his grip on my arm and pulled me through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am ashamed to admit that my eyes squeezed shut for a moment. I opened them, praying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything but a dead body…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was pulled into the room proper and opened my eyes and saw… a sewing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a regular sewing room, much like the one outside. There was a spiral staircase headed upstairs, probably to a small apartment. Behind a sewing machine, stiching, sat a young lady. She had beautiful auburn hair, and dexterous fingers. Her build was far from slight--I imagined that, standing, she might come almost to my height.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it is a mistress, then. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip.” I was so startled out of my thoughts, I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. I read understanding there, and a need to be understood. “Meet Margaret Shawdun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a mistress! They were married! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret stood up at the introduction and reached out a hand, and in the moment I saw her face, I realized my mistake. She had the same deep, intense blue eyes, that same nose, that same handsome jawline, though hers was softened and more feminine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not a mistress, nor a wife. She was Henry's sister, plain as the nose on my face. What in heaven’s name…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried hard to cover my shock, pasting a hasty smile on my face. “Philip Mallory, Miss.” I reached for her hand, and gave it a quick shake. “The pleasure is mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at me, Henry’s smile, but different. Then she turned to Henry and her smile got wider. It was evident there was much affection between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the name of all the heaven’s and the earth? The Shawduns have never mentioned a daughter. An illegitimate child, perhaps?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you fare, Margaret?” Henry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing well, thank you.” she replied, smiling widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And young Billy?” He asked. Suddenly there was a muffled shriek and small feet pattered down the spiral staircase, until a young boy of about six or seven all but fell down the last few stairs and catapulted himself into Henry’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Henry!” I had never seen Henry’s smile quite like this. So fond, so protective. He held the child in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This day continues to bear surprises.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip, this is my nephew William. Billy, I’d like you to meet my fiance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small head, curls spilling everywhere, turned to look at me with those same deep blue eyes. “What’s a Finansay, Uncle Henry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed. “Fiance. It means we are to be married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s eyes widened and he looked me up and down. “Wowee, Uncle Henry, you’re getting married?” His small eyes were assessing, regarding me with a similar expression I had seen many times from his uncle, if perhaps not as piercing. “Are you sure he’s good enough? He looks kuweshionable to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed and hugged the boy close again. “Be polite and say hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy wriggled out of Henry’s arms and came to stand in front of me. He regarded me seriously another few moments before he held out a small hand. “My name is William Shawdun. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Finansay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret coughed. “He’s not just a Mister, Billy. He’s a Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to laugh at the serious look on his face when he heard Margaret’s words. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, William Shawdun.” I shook his hand. “My name is Philip Mallory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you give good horsey-back rides, Mr. Lord Philip Mallory?” He was assessing me as one does a good pack horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no denying his round face and bright eyes. “I believe I can try, though I do not have your uncles’ height nor his strength.” I replied, and reached for him, plucking him off the ground and onto my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squealed, hands thrown around my neck for balance. He was the sort of child that put you immediately at ease. Then he said, “I hate to tell you this, Mr. Lord Philip Mallory, but you're right. You’re not as tall and strong as Uncle Henry, or even Mama, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind me, Margaret and Henry laughed and I scowled good naturedly. I turned back to Margaret. “You have a fine son here, miss. May he grow up strong and wise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already strong and wise!” Billy protested. “I don’t need to be all grown up for that!” He puffed out his little chest, and I felt it against the back of my head. “Mama says I can take care of her all by myself.” Then he jumped from my arms and scampered across the room back to her. I could not help but follow his movements, smiling. She was raising him well, even up in these dreary conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry exchanged a few more words with his sister before we departed. She smiled kindly at me and Billy waved enthusiastically as we departed. “Goodbye, Mr. Lord Philip Mallory! Be nice to Uncle Henry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned and nodded, before following Henry out the door. He beckoned me to a small tea parlor.  The owner of the establishment clearly recognized him, and we were soon seated in a private alcove. Tea was laid out for us, with scones and small sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me with a look. “I’m certain you have questions.” I could only nod. “I will explain everything.” He picked up his tea and took a deep gulp. “But first I’d like to say something important that I’ve owed you for quite some time.” I put down his cup and looked at me across the table, face grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip, I am so sorry that I have been keeping you trapped in this engagement the way I have. God knows, I didn’t choose it either. And you know that in the contract it says that it is within my power to release you at any time.” He sighed heavily, looking down. “But I can’t. If it were just for my sake, I would have released you long ago before you would have the chance to get me drunk in a parlor full of ambitious women. But this marriage is not only for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded at him, urging him to continue. He took a fortifying draught of tea and began:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister Margaret was my constant companion in childhood. She is five years older than me,” Henry continued. “Originally, it was her job to marry into nobility and secure our family a title. I was only fourteen when she began courting suitors. At first, it was very successful--she was a good match with a handsome dowry, and there were many excellent suitors who wanted to win her hand in marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six months after she debuted, she was raped. A brigand paid off her chaperone to leave her alone, and then attacked her.” Henry’s fist tightened around the delicate bone china, so much so I feared it would crack. “ Inexplicably, my parents blamed Margaret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon after, they realized she was with child. My father immediately banished her from the house. I was at the Academy at the time. Her lady’s maid sent me an urgent message that I should return home immediately to beseech on her behalf. I arrived home too late though. She had already been sent away. My father wouldn’t hear about bringing her back, and wouldn’t tell me where they had sent her. Friends and neighbors were told she had fallen ill and had moved to a sanitorium in France. I was forbidden from seeing her or ever acknowledging her again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “I was fourteen, with barely a clue how to navigate the city, useless, really. I had no help and little knowledge, but I was determined to find her. I finally did, months later. My parents had dumped her in a workhouse. By the time I located her, she was about to give birth and couldn’t work any longer. She was moments away from being thrown in the streets.” He paused again, eyes down toward the table. “She needed me and I was useless to assist, I could not even bring her back home.” He stared down at his tea, the expression on his face as horrible as I’d ever seen it. “She’s the only one who has ever cared for me. I was desperate to help her, and she… I wanted to follow her into her exile, denounce my parents, but my allowance would be the only thing she could depend on now and it was more than I could ever earn as a laborer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found Mrs. Bletheley, well, stumbled upon her, really. I found her shop when I was looking to buy Margaret a fresh set of clothes. Mrs. Blethely soon learned the situation and offered her spare room to my sister in exchange for a fee. I paid it out of my allowance and my sister gave birth to Billy in that same room with Mrs. Blethely’s help. After she recovered, she taught herself how to sew and has been working for Mrs. Blethely to help pay for her keep.  Whatever expenses remain I pay, in addition to whatever she’s willing to accept from me for Billy’s sake.” Henry sighed. “I tried for a while to find her a new suitor who would care for her and Billy, but there are few who would have her, none of them kind. And even if they were… She does not wish to be married. Ever. She did not wish it before she was attacked, and she is all the more against it now. She even considers herself blessed to be in such a circumstance where none would have her, and my parents no longer care about her prospects. But it means I have a greater responsibility to care for her and Billy myself. But if something were to happen to me, with their future so unsecured...” He swallowed dryly and stared darkly into his teacup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “That’s… What a terrible thing, truly. Your parents’ conduct is the sort of behavior my own parents would stoop too. Aren’t we lucky?” I clinked my teacup to Henry’s. “However, i still don’t understand--what does this have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked up at me, his eyes dark. “With Margaret disowned, I am now the only one left in my family who can marry into a title, so my parents arranged this marriage between us. The singular condition of me inheriting my family’s fortune is marrying a peer of the realm. So I will marry into the nobility to get control of my family’s fortune. But I want to do more than that.” Henry pointed at himself, and then at me. “We are two men. Bearing a child between us is biologically impossible, so we would be expected to adopt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly realized. “Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Once we are married, we can adopt Billy, allowing him to inherit your title as well with nary a question. He would go from being a bastard to being a noble overnight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded slowly, the pieces coming together. “But why me? Any man with a title would fulfill your criteria. One of the suitors I presented had an even higher title than I did. Surely the more connections, the happier you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded. “If meeting my father’s criteria was all I intended, any of your suggested suitors would do. But I don’t intend to keep Margaret and Billy in a small cupboard for the rest of their days. Once I am married, I intend to bring Margaret back and reinstall her in my home for as long as she would like, free to raise Billy in comfort. I will not risk my future spouse throwing them in the streets or having them killed in a fit of greed or jealousy. There are many in the nobility who would agree to marry a man with no title for his fortune. But to also adopt a bastard, and bring a disgraced member of the family into the fold?” He shook his head. “To be honest, I despaired of finding anyone. And the longer I spent mingling with society, the more I realized I would never find someone like that. Of course, seeing as my father writes whatever marriage contract I enter, I can hardly add a stipulation that ensures the comfort of the daughter he left for dead and her bastard son. And my parents were always the ones who would decide who I became engaged to. They would accept nothing less than the highest peerage they could buy, no matter how rotten the suitor may be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they set you up with Sir Edmond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We suggested it. And he was willing to go through with it, though we haven’t an ounce of romantic feeling for each other. But his parents will only let him marry fellow nobility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I understood now the corner Henry had been painted in. But I still didn’t understand one thing. “And yet you were happy with… me? Henry, I think we can both agree, I’ve hardly been the paragon of charitable behavior you’re looking for, certainly not in recent months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his tea again, draining the cup. “Do you remember the night we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “Vaguely. You were wreathed in smiles, delighted with the arrangement. Both our parents were smiling at us like a thief smiles at a stolen purse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed. “That was the first time we shook hands. But I met you before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” I thought back to our early acquaintance. Had I missed something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About two weeks earlier, I was late to meet my parents for an evening at the opera. It was a miserable rainy night, as ever there is in autumn, and everyone rushed about, eager to get where they needed to be and indoors. I was in a foul mood, having just been to visit my sister, and now to meet up with my parents who had left her to starve and die while they doted on me. As I approached the opera house, I saw a particularly wobegon old man sitting in the rain and filth. The entire world had forgotten him and continued to ignore him, carelessly splashing him with their wet boots as they rushed past. I was too far away to hear his voice, but I could see his arm reaching out, asking, asking, only to be ignored and shoved back countless times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fumbled through my raincoat for a bit of spare change for the man. When I looked up again, he wasn’t alone. There was a man in front of him; well dressed, fine clothes and a light suede jacket, umbrella held aloft. He reached down and I hurried forward, fearing he was planning to give the old man trouble. But no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He reached out, placing the umbrella carefully in the man’s grasp, and gave him money and his own coat. Then he ran off, his clothes already being ruined by the downpour. But not before I got closer and glimpsed his face.” Henry’s eyes bored into mine. “That was when I met you for the first time, Philip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I broke his gaze, looking down at the table. “You caught me in a moment of good grace, Henry.” I mumbled, cheeks burning. “You could just have easily spotted me ignoring the man. I don’t know why I stopped either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled. “A night of pouring rain, and dozens of people ran by the man, not sparing him a glance. But you stopped, and then some. You gave him money, your umbrella, and your coat. Running home in your shirtsleeves with nary a witness to give you credit. You are a man of compassion, Philip, there’s no use hiding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head dumbly again. “No good deed unpunished, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s smile dimmed. “That is why when my parents introduced you to me as a prospective spouse I could hardly believe my good fortune.” Henry paused. “In my delight, I ignored the fact that my blessing was your curse. I ignored it for a long time. And the more I got to know you, the more that I hoped… I am quite taken with you, Philip, and it’s not only your generosity of spirit. You are sharp, spirited, and never cease to surprise me. But, of course, that matters little if you do not share my affection. And I should have explained this all sooner, but I was hoping… But no matter.” He cleared his throat and looked up at me. “And before you assume that my refusal to help you find another suitor is due to my wish to trap you with me. Nothing could be further from the truth. If my parents suspect that I am trying to sabotage this arrangement, I will be putting Margaret and Billy in danger, and I will not take that risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know that I wouldn’t throw your sister and nephew to the dogs out of spite for stealing my freedom?” I demanded. But even as I said it, I cringed. I wouldn’t. And Henry knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a selfish hypocrite.” Henry agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would steal my freedom to secure freedom for Margaret and Billy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret raised me, loved me when my parents couldn’t be bothered. And they threw her in the street like trash. I would sever my own arm to secure her happiness. But,” He paused, and sighed. “I cannot barter away your happiness for it. There was a time when I thought I could, that I fooled myself into thinking if I could only love you enough, you would… But I realize I was only a desperate man, fooling myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me enough… Love… Me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I retreated away from those thoughts before they could scramble my head. "Why couldn't you have told me about this sooner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry regarded me. "I planned to tell you after you'd accepted me, back when I was blinding myself enough to assume that would ever be the case. It would be my extra insurance: If my instincts had failed me somehow and you weren't keen on Margaret and Billy, I would rely on your fondness for me to help convince you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... cunning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's repulsive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where his sister and nephew were concerned, Henry had a blind spot that he could not see past. No matter how much he professed to l--well, be fond of me, they came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which begged the question: "So why tell me now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry paused, staring at the table. Then he raised his eyes to mine. “Philip, I’m joining you in the search."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started, spilling tea over my hand. "What?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will have to be very careful about it, lest my parents suspect anything. If it is within my power, I will free Billy and Margaret without imprisoning you." He stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "I brought you to meet them now because I am determined to free you if I can, but I had to show you what is at stake, so you would know. You don't owe me anything, I've been a blind bastard, but if there is a shred of charity in you, I beg you to help me find a suitor who will be kind enough to my sister. Please," Henry's voice broke and he looked away from me. In our whole companionship, I had never seen him so broken and desperate. The collected man with the gentle smiles was replaced by the tortured soul who had helplessly swept the streets at fourteen, searching for his family. "I don't care much for my own happiness, I've had my chances. But if I can secure Margaret and Billy's and help you find yours? I would be more than content with that. Will you help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a month more of furious searching by both Henry and myself, I realized that Henry was right. Now that I knew who he needed and why, no one was suitable anymore. My previous choices, given hindsight, were laughable, and none would have worked, saving perhaps Edmond, who was disqualified in his own right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just finished interviewing a young lord--another earl no less--who had seemed charming enough at first meeting, only to nearly strangle a lad for trodding on his toes on our way to the park. In my head, the lad became young Billy, and I immediately begged off our meeting, citing a cold. I was headed home now, feeling lost, when my steps took me back to Mrs. Blethely’s shop. In a spur of the moment decision, I walked inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and sour looking Mrs. Blethely soon emerged from within. “I believe we don’t cater to your taste here, Lord Mallory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned. “I’m here to see Margaret, if she would allow.” I pulled out a calling card and handed it to her. She regarded me with narrowed eyes, as though trying to read my intentions, before pulling it from my grasp and vanishing upstairs. She soon returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stay there with your mother until she says you can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Philip Lord Finansay!” I couldn’t stop the smile that came to my face. I walked past the counter to where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Billy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Billy grabbed for my leg. “Mr. Lord Finansay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but laugh at how mangled my title had become in his head, and a glance at Mrs. Blethely showed she was trying not to smile. “You need not call me all that, Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at me, arms still locked around my leg. “Then what should I call you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you call your uncle Uncle Henry, and he will soon be married to him, so why not call him ‘Uncle Philip?’” Margaret emerged from behind the curtain, her warm smile tinged with tiredness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled awkwardly at the suggestion, not sure whether or not to correct her assumption. But Billy loved the idea and was soon running around the small room, calling “Uncle Philip” over and over again in a delighted voice. Margaret ushered me over to her small table, where she had laid out tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not the fine china and exclusive imports you are used to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it.” I interrupted her. “When sitting down to tea, I find the experience is marked less by the price of the tea and more by the quality of the one who serves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at me with a grin and poured me a cup. It was plain herbal fare, but I hadn’t been lying. Sitting in her humble parlor, Billy running circles around us, I was far more comfortable than I would have been drinking the finest Darjeeling in the fanciest of tearooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here, Sir Philip?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Philip, please.” I corrected her. I studied the rough grain of the wooden table. Why had I come to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” I cleared my throat, feeling my ears warm. “I suppose it’s best to be honest with you. I…” I looked up at her, before quickly returning my gaze down to study the table. “I don’t intend to marry Henry after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She sounded genuinely surprised. “And why not?” Her tone darkened. “Is he not good enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all, it’s nothing like that!” I rushed to correct her. “No, Henry is a fine man! But… The circumstances around our engagement you see…” I reached for my tea and took a bracing sip. “I… Oh blast it.” I looked her in the eye. “My father had terrible gambling habits and no sense for income and funds. My mother is obsessed with the latest fashions and loves horses. We haven’t a farthing to our name. My parents see Henry as a fat purse to pull them out of debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked away again. “A shackle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>… We didn’t get to choose this, either of us. And while he believes I am good enough for him, I…” My voice dropped to the lowest whisper I hadn’t even truly told Henry about this. “I wish to marry for love, despite my parents machinations, if I can at all help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard her take a sip of her tea. “And you do not love him, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I?” I looked up at her. “The circumstances of our engagement, I had barely met him when I was told I would be married to him, there was nothing natural about it, nothing kind. Merely an abrupt, greed-ridden arrangement by both our parents looking to eke out the best in their lives at the expense of our own! How could I accept it?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Philip?” I looked down. Somewhere in my exclamation I had risen from my seat and begun to yell. “Uncle Philip, why are you angry at Mama?” His eyes were wide and he looked ready to cry. “Don’t yell at Mama, she didn’t do anything to anyone!” His arm wrapped around her waist and he glared at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m so sorry, Billy. No, no I could never be mad at your Mama. She is kind and caring and the best Mama you could ever want.” Billy would never be made to marry for anything except his own best interests. I turned to Margaret. “I’m sorry that I raised my voice. It was rude and you did nothing to deserve it. If anything...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Think nothing of it, Philip. And I appreciate your honesty. I merely thought, if Henry had gone as far as to introduce you to us, surely you had...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. About that. He wasn’t as reluctant to get married as I, and… I may have forced his hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately looked up at me sharply. “What did you do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “Nothing particularly effective until my last attempt, to be sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hurt him? Why would you do anything to him!?” She rose out of her seat, eyes blazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t let me free!” I was still bewildered how I had let this conversation spiral so terribly out of control. “He was content to be shackled into this marriage, even though he knew I didn't want it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret regarded me in shock, slowly falling back into her chair. “</span>
  <span>He knew you were unhappy, and still he was determined to have you? Why would he do that? The Henry I know would never… He would value freedom, knowing--” She stopped and looked up at me. “He was content to trap you for my sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wished I had never told her anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him! I told him I was just fine here, we would worry about the future later! but still he would--!" She leapt to her feet again, and turned to me. "Bring him here at once.” She paced the room. Billy watched her, eyes widening. “I will not have this! I raised him better than this…! He knows better!” She was so furious, she could not complete a sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could barely keep up. In an instant she had gone from furious on his behalf to furious on mine. “Margaret! Margaret! Please! He has since seen sense. We are working together to find him another match!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you do not succeed?! Will you then be trapped? Pah! Over my dead body!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, please, let’s not let it come to that.” I searched the room for a way to calm her down. “Er, there, there… More tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so calm about this?!” She was still ablaze. “He would--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret, you are scaring the daylights out of your son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That reached her. She immediately turned to Billy, whose face was slack with shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him into her arms. “I am so sorry, Billy. I simply…. Oh, but it has been a while since your Uncle Henry has infuriated me like that! Always so stubborn, like our father.” She turned to me. “Don’t get me wrong, somewhere underneath all this rage, I am moved by what he was willing to do to secure mine and Billy’s freedom. But to be willing to do that to you…” She hoisted Billy higher in her arms and continued to pace. “You did make him pay for it, I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with a great degree of skill, I’m afraid.” I didn’t want to go into detail about how badly I had failed in most of my attempts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well enough that he was willing to reveal me to you, though. Well done. If you didn’t see him as the source of all your grief I would go so far as to tell you that you would be a great fit for him. But that is neither here nor there.” She placed a soothed Billy back on his feet and returned to the table, refilling my teacup. “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, collapsing back in my chair. “I’m afraid there is little you can do, though I deeply appreciate your sympathy, more than you could know. We need to find him a suitable replacement. If he breaks off the engagement for no reason, his parents will disown him, which will leave you all in the streets. We need to find someone equal to or greater in rank than I, who isn’t an utter swine.” I smacked my head down on the table. “I have searched extensively, and Henry searched before our engagement and is continuing to search, but we have found no one. We can’t put ads in the papers since no one, least of all our parents, can know that we are attempting to sabotage this marriage.” I buried my head in my arms. “I am at my wits end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, Uncle Philip!” Billy pulled at my trouser leg and when I looked at him, he held up his arms at me. “I’ll tell you a secret if it will make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite my best efforts, I found the corners of my mouth twitching. Henry's nephew would just have to be the most precious young boy in all the city, instead of a stuck up, spoiled brat. The streets would eat him alive. I sat up straight and picked him up. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned toward my ear, cupping his hand over it and whispered, “Mrs. Blethely makes the best sugar cookies in London. When I’m sad, she always gives me one, and I’m sure she’d give you one too.” His small hands grasped my jaw and turned me toward him. “So don’t cry okay? I’ll get you a cookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no helping the fully fledged smile on my face now. “You are a wonder. Wise and strong, indeed. A cookie might just save the day, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at me and then wiggled from my grasp. “I’ll come right back, Uncle Philip, okay?” And he vanished in search of Mrs. Bletheley and her magical cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned back to Margaret. “Your son is a joy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, the tired look in her face melting away for a moment. “He is indeed. I am truly blessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” I cleared my throat. “The search continues, and I just wanted you to know… Well, the truth, I guess. You were both regarding me as if I was to be family, and since that is not the case, I…” I shrugged at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Philip!” Billy had returned with my cookie. “And I got one too!” His other hand was covered in crumbs. Clearly he could not wait until delivering mine for munching down his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret laughed, reaching for her son. “Give the cookie to Uncle Philip then, Billy, and wash up. You need your nap.” The tiredness had returned to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Margaret?” An idea had formed and it was already falling out of my mouth before I could ascertain if it was a good one. “Would you like me to take Billy out walking for an hour? Pardon me if this is overstepping, but,” I gestured vaguely to her face. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look as though a nap might do you some good as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret shook her head with a light chuckle. “No need, Philip, but I thank you kindly for the offer. When he naps, so do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, embarrassed. “Ah, of course. In that case, I’d best be on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret reached for the tea cups and dusted off the table with her sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up again. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I will not be marrying Henry I know we will not become brother and sister, but I should like to think that we could still be friends.” I chanced a peek up at her. She was smiling at me with a twinkle in her eye. “And I… please don’t take this the wrong way… The life you lead here might at times feel friendless and alone. I trust, however this all concludes, that should you ever need anything, my name might occur to you right behind your brother's. You need only send word, and I would be at your disposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret only smiled and nodded, before showing me to the door. I was soon back out in the sunshine, relieved to have cleared the air, yet still feeling oddly lost.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So..... now you know. </p><p>Also, you got to meet Margaret and Billy, who I've been dying to intro you to for AGES!! They're both delightful, and the force of nature that have been keeping Henry (relatively) in check, surrounded as he is by slavering suitors and conniving parents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Fine Young Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip runs headfirst into someone new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I didn’t hail a ride, opting instead to walk home with my thoughts. I didn’t know how I could make this right. Margaret and Billy needed someone who would do right by them, there was no doubting, and Henry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that train of thought would get me nowhere. I would soon find myself overwhelmed and out of sorts. So what could I do? I had to keep looking. Surely there was someone, somewhere who could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crashed directly into someone and landed on my ass in a hedge. I looked up in confusion to see a young man, perhaps a mite shorter than I was, in a fine dove coat and silk breaches. He looked down at me, the pain and confusion on his face quickly turning to concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I say, sir, are you alright? You look utterly out of sorts.” His face was kind, and he was handsome, certainly more than me, fine-boned with light blue eyes. He reached down a hand to help me up. “What’s gone and happened to put such a sour look on your face on a beautiful day like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached for his hand and he pulled me up. He had a firm grip, and once upright, I realized I was wrong. He was taller than I by mere inches. He had a graceful, willowy frame, and his clothes were expensive and had been tailored well to suit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” He waved a hand in front of my face and it was then that I realized I had done nothing but stare at him while he fussed over me kindly. “Sir, are you alright, should I call a physician?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly mussed up a smile. “No, no need. I was simply lost in my thoughts. I truly apologize, Sir--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled kindly, shaking my hand. “Sir Oliver Metley. And you are…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metley! The Marquis of Metley’s son! No one had seen hide nor hair of him in years, assuming he was forever lost to life on the continent. And now he was… Oh, yes indeed. I beamed at him. “Sir Philip Mallory at your service. The pleasure is mine! I apologize again for dusting up your suit, and what a fine one it is, Sir Metley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “Oliver, please. And worry not, a bit of dusting isn’t enough to hurt me and you seem troubled. You’ll forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, as I’m essentially new here, but I can’t walk past such a troubled face without at least trying: Would you perhaps find ease by speaking your mind with a concerned stranger, Sir Mallory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man was too genteel for words. He certainly put me to shame. He was kind, handsome, charitable… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, he would do very nicely indeed. “Please, call me Philip. I believe that would be a balm, if it isn’t too much trouble. Would you be interested in taking coffee with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and followed me to a coffee shop I knew of at the end of the lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were soon seated and served. I observed carefully how Oliver treated the wait-staff. He was curious and grateful, didn’t flirt, but was polite to the serving girl. It seemed as though this man had fallen straight from the heavens!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat. “What brings you to town so suddenly, Oliver? No one has seen hide nor hair of the son or the Marquis of Metley for donkey’s years, and yet here you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver smiled with a bit of a sad grin. “I was touring the mainland. A fascinating project caught my eye--the origin of medicinal plants and how they can be better cultivated to make them more affordable, so that even the common man could afford them--and I got rather carried away. Next thing I knew, a letter arrived from my father while I was in the middle of the forests of Dor chopping leaves, and told me to head back home before I became an incorrigible bachelor and no one wanted to marry me.” He laughed, seeming embarrassed. “I tend to get obsessed, see. And science truly leaves me lost for words at how…” he trailed off, eyeing me, a light pink tinging his cheeks. “But of course, this would not interest you. I apologize.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, it did not interest me. But I suspected Henry might not mind a few hours of this. “Please don’t worry, Oliver. The least I could do after knocking you about in the streets is endure a bit of science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at me. “Much as I appreciate your generosity of spirit, I’d be interested to hear about what is troubling you, if you are still interested in sharing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded. “As a matter of fact I would. And it seems predestined that we, ah, bump into each other today. You see, I have a dear friend of mine who is also in the market to be wedded. He is looking for someone who is kind and intelligent and he has yet to find just the one.” I took a sip of coffee. “I should premise this with the fact that he is not of the nobility, but he has funds to spare and is a force to be reckoned with. I believe you are both very aligned in your wishes to do better for the common man. Would you be interested in meeting him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I described him, I saw Oliver’s eyes spark with interest. “Yes, very much so!” He chuckled. “Lord knows I have enough noble blood for two, and my connections could help his efforts, and his funds mine!” His words could be considered calculating if his face and tone carried anything but curiosity and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled at him, reaching for his hand. “I will set up a meeting with you two post-haste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...For the longest time, it was believed that the tiny hairs on the leaves were a sign of poison, but in fact, those tiny hairs are used to collect rainwater and the plant is utterly harmless! Very good for stomach pains as well, and very easy to grow!” Oliver was gesticulating excitedly to Henry about his adventures. Henry regarded Oliver with interest as he spoke and he seemed genuinely delighted in Oliver’s company. “Until now, feverfew was the only remedy for such an ailment, but as you know, feverfew is dreadfully expensive and difficult to cultivate. With this new plan, there would not be a soul in all the country left with a headache or stomach ache, be they kings or street urchins!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incredible that you were able to find such a thing.” Henry’s eyes twinkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not the only one looking at Oliver with warm regard. Edmond, whom I had also invited to this luncheon to further ease the meeting, was watching Oliver carefully, but didn’t interrupt the prospective couple’s conversation. “You’ve outdone yourself this time, Philip.” Edmond observed. “Truly in every possible way, Sir Metley is a fine man and matches what Henry is looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, feeling a small quake in my stomach that I quickly blanched. “He deserves the best, and I believe Oliver is as good as it gets. I can still barely believe my luck that I all but ran him over in the streets. Henry will be well taken care of. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Margaret and Billy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to him. “So you do know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmond turned to me. “Who do you think helped him locate her all those years ago? And Mrs. Blethely is a relation of our housekeeper, which is how we knew she could be trusted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded dumbly. Of course Edmond had been involved. I assumed he and Henry had met only after Henry had gone to college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, I think you’ve done well this time round, young Philip, and I expect to see news in the papers soon.” Edmond turned back toward Oliver, his eyes hooded. “Be it that I could compete with Henry’s fortune… But that is no matter. They are already getting along splendidly.” He turned to me. “What say we leave them alone together to get better acquainted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and stood reluctantly, addressing Henry and Oliver. “Well, I must be off. Edmond, won’t you be so kind as to escort me home? I believe my father would like to make your acquaintance. He’s been interested in meeting you ever since I mentioned the, ah, noble thing of… Well, no matter.” I offered Edmond my arm, inwardly cursing myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmond, smiling at my word vomit, rose and grasped it gently. “But of course, Philip.” He turned to Henry. “I trust you will take good care of Sir Metley in our absence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s eyes turned from Edmond, to me, and went back to regarding Edmond. He nodded. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, this has been a pleasure.” Edmond tightened his hold on my arm and made to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure seeing you again, Phillip.” Oliver turned to me, his genuine smile so disarming, I had to smile back. “And… It was good to see you again as well, Edmond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmond’s face froze. Mechanically he turned back to the table, looking at anyone but Oliver. “Yes… The pleasure… is all mine.” He all but yanked me behind him out of the tea shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmond did not open his mouth for the rest of the ride home, and though I wanted to ask him what had been the cause of the tension, he seemed averse to answering any questions I had and I didn’t know him well enough to pry without seeming like little more than a busybody or gossip. So I took pity on him and spoke of mundanities until he seemed able to shake himself out of his dark mood. By the time we arrived at my home, he was almost himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you quite sure you wouldn’t want me to accompany you inside to meet your father and discuss the…” Edmond deliberately let his tone trail teasingly, waiting for me to again fill in the blank I had left open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sod off home. Besides, you know well enough that you would find little satisfaction meeting my father to discuss anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmond grinned one last time, and it was so carefree that I almost forgot that moments ago he had been despondent and withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, uh, Edmond.” He turned to me, a look of caution in his eye. “I don’t wish to bring back unpleasant memories, and I know we don’t know each other entirely so well, and your impression of me is, well, shabby at best, but… If you are looking for someone to confide in, I would be honored to listen to whatever is troubling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled slightly. “With such a rousing self-recommendation, it’s a wonder I don’t have Percival park the carriage now and sit down to tea and talk.” He winked at me. “However, this particular issue is one better left in the past. No use digging it up again. Take care, Philip.” With that, he rapped on the coach and disappeared back behind the window as it rattled down the road.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Late again! Sorry about that, I am moving apartments rn, and it's taking up precious writing (and editing) time. Next week might be a tad delayed as well, but I dearly hope not! </p><p>For those of you wondering how the hell I plan to finish this story in one chapter, the answer is that I will be finishing an arc in the next chapter, and there will be a part two that wraps up the entire story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Invitation to Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Philip goes to tea with Henry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few weeks I spent largely alone while Oliver and Henry went together to all manner of outings, walks, and events. They got along very well and seemed to agree on a lot. Watching them together, I believed  that soon enough, I would be released from my engagement with Henry. He regarded Oliver with warmth and approval while they spoke, and my stomach filled with butterflies, contemplating my soon-to-be freedom. As soon as I was assured that they would get on swimmingly, I rarely tagged along, opting instead to give them time alone to strengthen their bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My suddenly empty social schedule yawned ahead of me, begging to be filled. I could not languish at home, lest my mother suspect foul play getting in the way of her impending fat purse of a son-in-law. But I did not feel quite up to going to social events without Henry. Others might suspect trouble as well, and I wanted the handover to be as seamless and free of gossip as possible. So I spent it wandering. I invited Edmond along a few times, but he only made me think more of Henry, a pastime I would soon free myself of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, I often found myself wandering the city. I hoped to stumble upon Philip Chilton again, but so far had found no luck. I prayed that he was well, and continued to wander, stopping in tiny tea shops and pubs to sample their fare, wandering through libraries and bookshops to read about swashbuckling pirates, epic historical battles, and the very best way to remove coal stains from a linen shirt. The last one I tucked away in my mind to verify with Margaret. I had taken to visiting her as well, and enjoyed the simplicity and warmth I found there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had attempted to invite Edmond on my wanderings once or twice, but he always demurred. I suspected he was keeping his distance from me; when we did bump into one another, he was distant, though polite. I chose not to pry--we were not close enough friends for that, nor ultimately would we ever be. If he needed to confide his troubles to anyone, it would be to Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One evening after I had arrived home after a night of wandering, my mother called me into her parlor. “It’s Henry! He’s invited you to an evening with him for tea! How good of him, even with all the time you spend together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How good indeed. Why was he inviting me? Unless!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to do with the match. Were he and Oliver not working in the end? How?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I schooled myself. They had been getting along swimmingly, and Oliver answered all of Henry’s criteria, with interest. No, surely this was when Henry would be telling me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be telling me that I would no longer be engaged to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a daze, I took the written card from my mother’s hand and looked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By tomorrow evening at 5 sharp, it would all be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach clenched, and my mind swam. No, best not to assume anything before the time. I could be wrong. No use getting worked up for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pocketed the invitation absent-mindedly, and sat down to dinner. Moments later, father joined us in the dining room, looking like the cat who caught the canary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a day it’s been! And we have you, Philip, to thank for it!” He sat down, his substantial belly putting the rest of him at a distance from the table. “I’ve just spoken to the Marquis of Metley. His son has recently returned from the continent, you know. Once we are restored to wealth, he is interested in engaging my son-in-law in a business deal, for a handsome profit. I told him we would be more than happy to introduce him to the Shawduns at whatever time he chooses. They are to be family, after all.” He smiled self-importantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallowed. I had forgotten in all my focus on breaking the engagement just how it would affect my parents. All of Mother’s and Father’s friends and associates were waiting on the day of this wedding. My parents would go from one more of the impoverished nobility in their circle to standing above them all. I knew they already conducted themselves thus. They would be all but banished from polite society once the engagement was broken. Mother and Father chirped happily together and I tried to conjure up my old anger and resentment. It was there, but for now, I could only feel pity as I watched the two people who had raised me tuck into a dinner they could not afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was no telling what they would do to me if they ever found out I had orchestrated this whole ordeal. I did not mind being banished from polite society--I didn’t enjoy it at all, and would just as happily live the rest of my days in the countryside, away from these people and their constant judgement of others. But this was my parent’s entire world, and they would feel the sting of being ejected from it quite keenly. They would be furious at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I felt sympathy, it melted away. They valued their funds and their positions in society so highly that they had been willing to sell me away for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pushed away from the table. “I think I’ll turn in early. Best to sleep well before my tea party with Henry tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My parents were too absorbed in their talks of upcoming conquests to acknowledge my departure from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the carriage ride to the Shawduns, I rolled in my head the various possibilities. I knew in my gut that this was not a regular invite to tea. Either Henry was to tell me that this arrangement had not worked in the end, or that it had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With bated breath, I left the carriage and headed up to the Shawdun’s estate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The butler let me in and led me to a sitting room. Already seated at the table were Henry and Oliver. As I arrived, Oliver rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose that is my cue. Pleasure to see you, Philip.” He began to gather his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please don’t leave on my behalf--” I suddenly didn’t want to be in a room alone with Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite alright.” Oliver said, coat on, and patted my shoulder. “I have business to attend to with my father in a few minutes either way. Take care. I will see you soon,” the last bit aimed at Henry with his gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled back and nodded. I turned to watch Oliver leave the room. Then we were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip. Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever I had come for was about to be announced. Once it was announced, it was fact. I ought to turn around so I could hear what Henry had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip?” In that tone he always used when he was worried about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes!” In one decisive motion, I whipped myself around and almost overbalanced, grasping the back of a chair for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was regarding me, an unreadable expression on his face. “Would you care for some tea, Philip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did not care for tea. I knew why I was here and I wanted him to speak already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted him to send me home and say nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes… I’ll have tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured at the chair I was holding in a death grip. “Please, have a seat. “ He set about pouring while I arranged my stiff limbs into a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he handed over my tea and I took a sip. Piping hot, no sugar and a touch of milk, just the way I liked it. I abruptly smacked the tea back into its saucer. This was not important and would soon be forgotten. “I believe I have some news that will please you greatly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was pleased. Very pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of tomorrow, your attachment to me will be formally severed and I will be announcing my engagement to Oliver Metley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, ah…” I had no words. I would be delighted. “Erm, congratulations, Henry. I wish you both every happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope of course, that even though we will no longer be formally tied to each other that we could remain cordial and friendly with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be a single man once again by tomorrow. I would no longer be engaged to Henry Shawdun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped. “Ah, yes, of course. Yes, I think so too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was merely shock. Once it was gone, I would be properly delighted. I <em>was</em> delighted. But it would take a moment for the feeling to settle in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip are you quite alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I summoned a smile. “More than alright, Henry.” I took a deep breath. “I… I can’t believe it worked. I mean, but of course it did, Oliver is lovely and you get along so well, it's perfect really. You and Oliver--truly I wish you both every happiness!” As I spoke, I felt the rush come over me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was well and truly free. I picked up my tea and took a long gulp. “I trust the announcement will be made in the papers tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled back. “Yes indeed.” He took a sip from his own tea as well. “I was wondering--as to your parents, would you like me to visit to deliver the news myself? Perhaps soften the blow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” No, no they would no doubt make an absolute spectacle of themselves upon hearing the news. “Best not to, they won’t quite be themselves in the throes of disappointment, and I wouldn’t want you to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled. “As you wish.” He rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was all. Just as simple as that, I was once again a free man. I rose as well. “I, ah, thank you, Henry. For your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need hardly thank me, Philip. Lord knows I kept you trapped for long enough. I’ll have Boyle bring your coat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rose automatically, accepted the coat from Boyle, and after mumbling some declaration or other that I do not remember, took my leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could not think a single thought to its conclusion. I was free. I was finally free. For all that I had made every effort it was not until just now that I truly believed it possible. And yet here I was. The announcement would be made tomorrow, and my parents would surely have conniptions, and I didn’t know how they would continue to maintain their lifestyle, but I was free. And for the moment, that was what mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had asked that we remain amiable, and I had agreed, but our engagement had defined our entire relationship. Without it, I did not quite know how to interact with him. He would surely be busy being the toast of society no doubt, having traded up significantly from Lord to Marquess. We had both won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all my concern over what would come next I did not much feel like a winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would come with time. As soon as my parent’s violent disappointment had been dealt with and they turned toward more important things than their failure of a son, I would be free to enjoy my freedom as I wished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would make it count, I pledged. I would find the person I truly loved and work to make them happy. I would find something to do in life that fulfilled me and I would pursue it. All would be we, no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All would be well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apartment move complete! Still unpacking, and I am officially out of pre-written chapters, but I hope to keep up the pace nonetheless. To be honest, I'm crazy excited to see where this story will go next. I do have an *idea* obviously, but the finer details always sort themselves out while writing, and they're so much fun to discover. </p><p>Thank you so much for following until now, and I hope you enjoy part 2!! It will be attached to part 1 here as a work, and it will be called...<br/>hm, good question... I guess we'll see that too!</p><p>Love, love, love!! PART 2 COMING UP NEXT WEEK WEDNESDAY! I've changed my updating day from Sunday to Wednesday as it works much better for me, enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>